


Драконье сокровище

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dragon!Tony, knight!steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: http://img1.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD-%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%83%D1%8F-4685547.gif





	Драконье сокровище

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



Страшней заклинаний заумных,

Опасней дракона в пике -

Удар сковородки чугунной,

Зажатой в девичьей руке.(с) Джесс

 

— И потом, — с чувством сказала Пеппер, — сидеть в отцовской башне и вздыхать, дожидаясь принца — ужасно скучно. Вот ты, сэр рыцарь, разъезжаешь по миру с щитом и мечом, каждый день новые впечатления… что, нагрелась? Дай поменяю.

Стив покачал отчаянно гудящей головой. Тряпка со льдом, призванная облегчить его страдания, и вправду нагрелась, по шее под кольчужный ворот текли неприятно щекочущие струйки, но гигантская шишка на затылке уже начала спадать: Красная Ведьма не обманула его хотя бы в том, что все его раны отныне будут затягиваться невероятно быстро. 

Что до новых впечатлений, о которых с такой мечтательностью в голосе говорила прекрасная и достойная дева Вирджиния, то Стив был сыт ими по горло. 

— Я в порядке, — заверил он, пытаясь подняться. Сидеть при даме было совершенно неприлично, а сидеть в позе полураздавленного жука — единственное, на что он сейчас был способен, — ещё и обидно. Латы заскрежетали по мрамору, саботоны оставили на нём две глубокие царапины, но Стиву удалось принять чуть менее непристойную позу. Сэм, с тревогой наблюдавший за его усилиями, растерянно свистнул и захлопал крыльями.

— Я в полном порядке, — заверил Стив, вспоминая интенсивный курс этикета, наспех вколоченный в него почтенным отцом Абрахамом из Эрски-на-Рейне. — Прошу простить меня, миледи, за прискорбное недоразумение, единственной причиной коего…

Пеппер вздохнула, подтолкнула к нему нечто странное, собранное из металлических пластин, колёс и чего-то, похожего на болотные огни дурной ночью. Нечто двигалось само по себе, как если бы обладало собственной волей, и Стив мгновенно вспомнил всё, чем его успели напичкать в коротком путешествии от ведьминского логова до пышного дворца, а вспомнив, содрогнулся.

— Драконья магия, — пробормотал он, пытаясь подтянуть под себя непослушные ноги и скрежеща пальцами по стене в попытке подняться, — суть грешное и чудовищное извращение, призванное уничтожить всё, до чего дотронется.

— Нет, просто наука пугает невежд, — отрезала Пеппер и указала на колёсное чудовище. — Это Дубина, он поможет тебе подняться. Если, конечно, ты не побоишься принять его услуги.

Нечто протянуло к нему металлическую конечность, похожую на ветку дерева, обвитую змеёй, Сэм снова крикнул, угрожающе растопырив крылья, но Стив решился.

Последнее, чего он мог хотеть — выглядеть трусом перед дамой. И сидеть вот так целую вечность, пока не изобретёт способа снова встать на ноги.

— Благодарю тебя, Дубина, — произнёс он, налёг на неожиданно надёжную опору и, наконец, поднялся. — Могу ли я узнать, что за оружие так быстро свалило меня с ног? Я был уверен, что достаточно силён, а мой доспех — лучший во всём королевстве.

— Ну да, ты силён, — согласилась Пеппер. — Но вот в чём проблема: стоит ударить в нужную точку, и рыцарь падает, как сноп. Тони меня этому учил. 

— Тони?

— Дракон, — улыбнулась она, блеснув глазами. — Страшный и ужасный драконище, взявший меня в плен. Уверена, баллады о том, как я страдаю, поют по всему королевству.

Щит откатился недалеко и лежал, блестя боками, словно подзывал хозяина. Стив поднял его и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше — настолько, что дурацкие наставления о словесной куртуазности вылетели из головы.

— Я слышал штук сто, — сказал он. — И вижу, что все они — неправда.

— Наглое враньё, — подтвердила Пеппер, улыбаясь. — Я совершенно счастлива — гораздо счастливей, чем когда отплясывала на балах и ждала суженого. Жить у дракона гораздо лучше, особенно когда знаешь, как с ним обращаться.

Стив кашлянул, пытаясь найти слова повежливей, и не смог.

— Вы с ним влюблены друг в друга? — спросил он напрямик. — Если так, то, может быть, стоит сказать об этом королю Обадайе? Уверен, он, как человек благородной крови, не станет разлучать двух влюблённых. Вы — его единственная дочь, он не будет препятствовать вашему счастью.

Пеппер как-то растерянно подняла брови, приоткрыла рот и заморгала, точно не знала, с чего начать.

— Король Обадайя мне не отец, — сказала она, наконец. — И он непременно будет… как ты там сказал… препятствовать моему счастью. Не любит он никого и ничего, кроме собственной персоны и золота, а что до благородной крови… неважно. Не говори ему ничего, рыцарь, и не верь, когда он льёт по мне крокодиловы слёзы. Кстати, нет, с Тони мы друзья.

— Но ты наследница короны, — так же растерянно напомнил Стив, от удивления позабыв о вежливом обращении. — Хотя бы это должно быть ценно?

Пеппер тяжело вздохнула.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — всё это довольно долгий разговор, и, может, снимем с тебя всё это железо? В нём, должно быть, ужасно жарко, а Тони прилетит только к ночи.

В латах и вправду было душновато, но пот выступил на висках Стива вовсе не поэтому. Знакомый ему мир в который раз рушился, не спрашивая ни о том, готов ли Стив к переменам, ни о том, что он собирается делать с сокрушительными новостями, и от такого действительно могла пробрать дрожь.

— Если это не будет слишком трудно для ваших рук, миледи.

— С чего бы это? — Пеппер вновь подозвала к себе Дубину. — Когда Тони линяет, он помогает снимать драконью шкуру, а она, знаешь, гораздо тяжелей. 

Час спустя они сидели перед горящей пастью огромного камина и запивали вином горячее мясо. Сэм с окровавленным от щедрого угощения клювом спал на каминной полке. Пеппер разрумянилась, рыжие волосы сияли, как янтарь, а глаза потемнели от воспоминаний. Что до Стива, то его представления о мире претерпели существенные изменения и начинали складываться заново, иначе. Узор был незнакомым и, пожалуй, пугающим, но Стива утешало хотя бы то, что во славу Стейна он не успел никого убить ни в поединке, ни в простом бою.

— Значит, — сказал он, — король Обадайя сел на трон незаконно.

Пеппер пригубила вино и сердито кивнула.

— Я не принцесса, — призналась она. — Точнее, я принцесса, но… по договору.

Стив запил эту потрясающую новость вином и решил дать собеседнице выговориться. 

— Мой отец — простой барон, — продолжила она, — из небогатых, но Старки всегда были с ним дружны. Когда король Говард погиб, к нам приехали люди Обадайи, привезли от него письмо и стали намекать на то, что поля и отцовский замок могут ведь и сгореть от молнии, правда? Если мы не примем его предложения. Мне было девять. Отец сказал, что королева Мария не даст меня в обиду, но потом исчезла и она. Ты слышал эти разговоры, конечно. Злое колдовство, гнев господень… в монастырях твердят одно, в деревнях другое, но я ни разу не видала ни её саму, ни даже её портрета. А когда осмелилась спросить, Обадайя рассмеялся мне в лицо.

— Мерзавец, — пробормотал Стив. Кулаки у него сжимались сами собой от такой несправедливости. — Зачем ты была нужна Обадайе? Он ведь и так стал королём!

— Мой род — дальняя родня Старкам, — пояснила Пеппер. — Когда случилось то, что случилось, Обадайя запугал баронов, сжёг пару деревень и прибрал власть к рукам, но он ведь Стейн, а не Старк. Люди роптали, могли начаться бунты, вот он и решил посадить рядом с собой куклу, игрушку. Меня.

Кубок в пальцах Стива слегка согнулся, и он поспешно разжал стиснутый кулак. Нехорошо было портить чужое.

— Но ведь у Старка был наследник, — напомнил он. — И никто не знает, где он. Он мог выжить, ему сейчас должно быть… около двадцати, кажется? Впрочем, о нём тоже шептали разное.

— Думаю, Обадайя знает, куда подевался сын Говарда,— грустно и сердито возразила Пеппер. — И, думаю, бедный парень уже давно не ходит по земле. Я согласилась, потому что любила отца и не хотела, чтобы его земля сгорела от тех ужасных молний, Обадайя увёз меня, представил двору, и волнения утихли. Никто из добрых людей не будет бунтовать против короля, когда рядом с ним сидит юная принцесса из благородного рода… тьфу ты. Налей мне ещё, сэр рыцарь. 

Стив подлил и ей, и себе. В груди у него звенела ярость, как всякий раз, когда приходилось столкнуться с ужасной несправедливостью, оставшейся безнаказанной, и всё-таки тень сомнения втайне грызла сердце. Конечно, Пеппер не лгала — никто не может лгать так убедительно, — но драконья магия могла обмануть кого угодно, так ему говорили…

— Но эти молнии, — начал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Ведь они — знак бога, ими может владеть только законный король, и, значит, Стейн всё-таки в своём праве.

— Чушь собачья, — резко сказал кто-то позади него, и Стив вскочил, уронив кубок. Густая красная лужа расплылась по полу, но Стив не обратил на неё внимания, во все глаза глядя на чудовище, стоявшее у раскрытого окна. Покои, в которых они находились, были так высоко, что не каждая птица могла бы долететь до окон, зелёные верхушки деревьев качались далеко внизу, но хозяина замка это, очевидно, не смущало.

— Тони! — воскликнула Пеппер, вставая. — Наконец-то!

— Привет, Пеп. Так вот, чушь собачья, — произнёс дракон стальным, чуточку дребезжащим голосом. Стив не мог понять, каким образом он разговаривает: вместо лица у него были чешуи, пригнанные так плотно, что не видно было ни щёлочки. Узкие прорези глаз горели золотым огнём, а резкая черта, обозначавшая рот, не шевелилась. Пахло от него как из кузни: раскалённым железом. — Эти молнии… не разочаровывай меня, сэр рыцарь. Ты добрался сюда, и Пеппер не спустила на тебя всех собак, а поит вином. Это кое-что да значит. 

— Например? — продолжая разглядывать дракона, уточнил Стив. Крыльев он не видел, разве что дракон их сложил, зато чешуи, блестящей алым и золотым, было предостаточно. На руках она доходила до самых кончиков пальцев и тревожно шевелилась, поднимаясь дыбом над внушительными когтями. На груди чешуйки были крупнее и лежали спокойно, окружая собой пылающий голубой камень. Стив слышал о том, что в нём-то и скрыта сила дракона, его магия и его душа — или то, что заменяет душу, — и уставился на пульсирующий талисман. 

— Например, что ты не совсем дурак, — заявил дракон с ужасающей прямотой. — Будь иначе, Пеп просто выгнала бы тебя, а старик Джарвис заморочил бы тебе голову так, что ты бы ни о чём и не вспомнил.

— Джарвис? — переспросил Стив, чувствуя себя именно так: замороченным по самое некуда. — Это твой колдун-защитник?

— Нет, просто призрак, — отмахнулся дракон. Гребень на его спине на мгновение встал дыбом. — Я сам себя защищаю, а старик просто был нашим… моим камердинером так долго, что решил не прекращать и после смерти. Впрочем, я не против, он по-прежнему хорош в том, чтобы выпроваживать незваных гостей.

— Драконы никого не зовут в гости, — возразил Стив, потому что именно это ему и рассказывали, отправляя в трудный и опасный путь ради великой цели: драконы, мол, ничто иное как чудища, лишённые сердца и сострадания, зато в избытке наделённые алчностью, злобой и нечеловеческой жестокостью. — Целыми днями они только лежат на грудах сокровищ да наливаются яростью, а потом летят разорять крестьянские посевы и мирные города.

— Труд пресвятого отца Макабрия, изрядно перевранный последователями и переписчиками, — фыркнул дракон. — Ты знаешь, что на самом деле никакого отца Макабрия не существовало? Его так называемые труды написала компания пьяных студентов во главе с известным насмешником Мартином Либериусом*, но и это неважно. Поверь мне, лежать на кучах золота ещё скучнее, чем сидеть в королевской башне и дожидаться жениха, — тут он бросил короткий взгляд на Пеппер, — и, если хочешь, доблестный рыцарь — иди, попробуй сам, Пеппер тебя проводит.

— Не собираюсь я лежать на золоте, — сердито отказался Стив, — это твоя прерогатива. А ещё — жечь пашни и похищать принцесс. Так мне сказали, отправляя сюда, и теперь весь мой мир перевернулся вверх тормашками.

— Сочувствую, — без тени сочувствия ответил дракон и подошёл поближе. Чешуи шелестели при каждом шаге — негромко, как-то уютно, словно Стив снова был в доме своей матери и помогал ей начищать остатки фамильного серебра. К шелесту присоединился ещё один звук, и Стив сообразил, что с таким шуршанием тянется по полу драконий хвост, небольшой, но тяжёлый и шипастый.— Такая уж она, правда жизни: всё выворачивает наизнанку. Показывает все узлы.

— А ты, оказывается, ещё и философ, — пробормотал Стив, разглядывая дивные огненные переливы чешуй над двухдюймовыми наточенными когтями. — Это неожиданно. Снять бы с тебя чешую да посмотреть, что останется.

— Вот этого не надо, — ощетинился дракон. — Снять _с тебя_ доспех — и кто ты будешь, здоровяк? Простой деревенский парень, которого посвятили в рыцари только потому, что плечами в двери не проходишь, а при дворе шляются сплошь чахлые потомки полумёртвых благородных семейств?

Стив обозлился — в основном потому, что в некотором смысле дракон был прав. В рыцари не так уж часто попадали наследники знаменитых родов: изнеженные, они предпочитали весёлую жизнь и политические игры, и сам он мог бы служить примером драконьей правоты, но случилось иначе. Красная Ведьма была хороша в своём мастерстве, и теперь Стив был живым доказательством того, что упрямство и вера в лучшее делают сильнее даже очень слабого от природы человека.

— Ошибся, — заявил Стив глядя в золотые прорези драконьих глаз. — Стивен Грант Роджерс, королевский рыцарь. К твоим услугам, — добавил он с сомнением.

— Дом Грантов? — удивился Тони, но у Стива сложилось впечатление, будто он поражён не самим громким именем, а чем-то другим. Возможно, и до этой высокой башни долетали слухи... впрочем, вряд ли. — Я считал, что последняя война с варварами выкосила его весь, а жалкие остатки не пережили чумы.

Потребовалось много сил, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Чуму Стив застал ещё младенцем, и милосердное безмыслие детства стёрло все воспоминания, но слабость, ядовитый след болезни, выжигавшей деревни, баронские имения и вольные города, жила в нём всю жизнь, пока он не опустошил дымящийся ведьминский котелок. 

— Как видишь, я жив и здоров, — заявил он и для убедительности развернул плечи. — Если всё это правда и король Обадайя — узурпатор, я...

— Да-да? — поинтересовался Тони. Пеппер тоже подалась вперёд, чтобы услышать каждое слово. Даже Сэм, блестевший глазами, выжидательно вытянул шею и распахнул клюв. — Что ты сделаешь, сэр благородный рыцарь? 

— Верну трон законному наследнику, — решительно сказал Стив. Не для того он трое суток лежал в ведьминской пещере, сгорая заживо от страшного яда, чтобы теперь служить самозванцу, вот только... — Мне потребуются доказательства.

— Резонно, — ухмыльнулся дракон. Это выглядело ужасно странно: жёсткая прорезь рта дёрнулась, пытаясь сложиться в усмешку, и крошечные чешуйки, каждая не больше рисового зёрнышка, приподнялись у одного из её углов. — Но есть некоторая сложность. Во-первых — кто, с твоей точки зрения, истинный наследник? 

— Старк, — отрубил Стив. — Любой из Старков, если вдруг принц Энтони действительно погиб, как об этом шепчутся по всем углам уже лет пять.

— Да? — удивился дракон. — Я слышал, что он отправился в долгое путешествие по чужим землям. Впрочем, неважно. Что важно, сэр рыцарь, так это то, что парень явно не жаждет восседать на троне, а то бы уже объявился. Если, конечно, Обадайя не вырвал у него сердце и не бросил умирать где-нибудь в тайных покоях — а мертвеца, согласись, на трон не посадишь.

— Но если он всё-таки жив, — сумрачно возразил Стив, — какая разница, чего он хочет? Это его страна и его народ, он _обязан_ быть на троне. Заботиться о слабых, искоренять зло, помогать... что это у тебя с лицом?

— Зубы разболелись, — коротко сообщил дракон. — Думаю, если бы у наследника Старков была возможность поговорить с тобой по душам, ты был бы очень удивлён. Впрочем, неважно. Его здесь нет, и всё на этом. Вопрос номер два: какие доказательства покажутся тебе убедительными?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Молнии — оружие бога, — сказал он просто. — Ими владели Старки, теперь владеет Стейн. Не слишком похоже на узурпацию. 

Пару секунд дракон смотрел на него и ничего не говорил, только чешуи на его руках, спине и шее медленно шевелились, приподнимаясь и опускаясь с отчётливым стальным шорохом. 

— В твоей рыцарской школе ведь был курс про чудовищ? — спросил он, наконец. — Что там говорили про драконов?

Стив, по слабости здоровья ни разу не бывавший ни на ристалище с другими рыцарями короля, ни в уютных библиотеках Святого Ордена, где почтенные монахи вколачивали в головы юных потомков благородных родов основы наук, замялся.

— Они... чудовища, — сказал он, наконец. — Злобные от природы, вечно голодные до человеческой крови и — простите, миледи Пеппер, — непристойных утех, невероятно жестокие, алчные, что ещё? Ах да, покрыты чешуёй столь твёрдой, что пробьёт не всякое копьё, и выдыхают пламя. 

Дракон звонко почесал в затылке. За окнами громыхнуло — пока ещё далеко, предупреждающе.

— Лестно, — подытожил он, наконец. — Про молнии ничего? Ни словечка? Честное слово, обидно, я-то так ими горжусь.

— Ты умеешь пускать молнии?! — потрясённо уточнил Стив. Дракон пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Ты тоже. Только не знаешь об этом. Хочешь, покажу? С одним условием.

— Смотря с каким, — напрягся Стив. Ветер, завывавший за распахнутым окном, застонал как-то особенно зловеще. — Я, видишь ли, не привык давать обещания чудовищам.

— Тони не чудовище, — тихо и твёрдо сказала Пеппер. — Не знаю, чему там учат рыцарей, но я живу здесь почти полгода, и он пальцем меня не тронул. 

Дракон покосился на неё, как показалось Стиву, со смущением.

— Не порть мне реноме, а? — попросил он. — Могла бы сказать, что я пью из тебя кровь. Хотя бы в переносном смысле.

— Как когда ты решил, что взлететь прямиком из гостиной — хорошая идея, и потом пришлось заново собирать витраж? — прищурилась Пеппер. — Ну вот разве что. Что у тебя за условие к Стиву?

— Да, что за условие? — повторил Стив и удобнее перехватил щит. — Мне нужно с тобой сразиться?

Дракон встопорщил гребень на спине и нервно хлестнул хвостом.

— Было бы весело, но нет, — заявил он. — Обещай мне, что сделаешь Пеппер королевой. 

— Что?!

Пеппер, судя по лицу, была удивлена не меньше, чем Стив. А ещё — немного испугана и рассержена.

— Это же так просто, — недовольно сказал дракон. — Следи за руками, сэр рыцарь: я доказываю тебе, что молнии — не знак бога, а творение рук человеческих, ты понимаешь, что Стейн морочит голову всей стране, идёшь и свергаешь его во имя правды и справедливости, так? В том, что ты на это способен, я не сомневаюсь. Всё, чего я прошу — не ввергать королевство в безвластие. У тебя есть принцесса, вот и возведи её на престол,дело плёвое. Сможешь стоять по правую руку законной правительницы и защищать её мудрость и благочестие, а я буду охранять дальние рубежи. И все довольны.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал Стив и для убедительности постучал себя пальцем по виску. — Чем тебе так не нравится Старк на троне?

— Тем, что я знаю о Старках больше всех прочих, и хватит об этом, — отрезал дракон. — Ну так что?

Стив перевёл взгляд на Пеппер. Щёки у неё пылали, рыжие прядки, наэлектризованные близкой грозой, топорщились над тщательно заплетёнными косами. 

— Я не хочу быть королевой, — сказала она решительно. — Но если нужно — буду. 

В голове Стива вихрем пронеслось всё то, что он до сих пор знал о принцессе Пеппер — прекрасной, разумной, почтительной и на удивление трезвомыслящей. Славословия ей пели по всему королевству, и среди обычных оборотов, воспевающих прелесть очей, затмевающих звёзды, и ланит, спорящих свежестью с утренними розами, попадалась и правда.

Пеппер была умна, хороша собой, решительна, умела держать язык за зубами и оружие в руках. Вспомнить хоть, как она приложила его, Стивена Гранта Роджерса, застав врасплох. Что ещё важнее, эта девушка умела управлять событиями, не позволяя обстоятельствам брать над собой верх. Виданное ли дело — благородная дама, отчитывающая огнедышащее чудовище за разрушенный витраж!

Если кто-нибудь и мог бы взять власть над страной, воспользоваться ею во благо и не уронить, то как раз Пеппер. 

Двое, девушка и дракон, смотрели на него одинаково. С ожиданием и надеждой.

— Пусть будет так, — сдался Стив. — Но если Старк всё-таки жив и объявится — или мы найдём его где-нибудь в глубине королевской темницы...

— Я отдам ему корону с превеликим удовольствием, — мгновенно ответила Пеппер. — А до тех пор буду считать себя чем-то вроде приказчика.

— Это называется регент, — вмешался дракон, и в следующую секунду горячая, как из печи, лапа легла Стиву на локоть. — Идём, сэр рыцарь. Молниями безопаснее всего швыряться свысока.

Винтовая лестница скрипела, пока они поднимались по ней на головокружительную высоту. Дракон шагал размеренно и быстро,как человек, вынужденный пешком преодолевать расстояние, которое обычно пролетал галопом, и только на самом верху,у окованной железом чердачной двери, буркнул:

— Долететь снаружи было бы быстрее, но ты бы перепугался. Ничего нет хуже испуганных людей, какой только глупости они не сделают от страха.

— Я не из трусливых, — напомнил Стив и, пригибая голову, шагнул за драконом на чердак. — Ох.

— Моё любимое место, — гордо заявил дракон и растопырил лапы, точно собираясь расправить крылья и взлететь. — Нравится? 

Стив смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Ни перегородок, ни стен, только колонны, подпиравшие крышу, ошеломляющее разнообразие непонятных предметов, расставленных по полкам — и в этом обширном, чуточку пыльном, освещённом закатными лучами пространстве стремительно носились испуганные надвигающейся грозой ласточки.

— Я бы это нарисовал, — признался он. Дракон посмотрел на него удивлённо и заметил:

— А ты не так-то прост, Стивен Грант Роджерс. 

К собственному немалому удивлению, Стив больше не чувствовал злости и желания немедленно доказать дракону, что королевский рыцарь всегда не так-то прост, даже если рождён слабым и чахлым, что он по природе своей призван делать мир лучше, даже если это дьявольски тяжело. Может быть, дело было в грозе, уже бушевавшей над башней и делавшейся всё сильней. Может быть — в том, какое впечатление на него произвёл чердак, битком набитый смутными абрисами чудес, слишком странных и незнакомых, чтобы понять их предназначение, но, несомненно, хранивших множество тайн. Может быть, секреты чужих сокровищ были и вовсе ни при чём, потому что главное сокровище дракона — сам дракон.

Сейчас, в естественном и, несомненно, любимом логове, Тони казался… казался, ну… почти человеком. Да, по чешуе бежали быстрые блики громовиц, прорези глаз по-прежнему сияли золотом, а запах кузни и вовсе не напоминал ни о чём человеческом, потому что люди так не пахнут, но он сделался ближе. И становился ближе с каждой секундой, что Стив проводил рядом с открытыми глазами, отринув всё то, чему учили труды никогда не существовавшего святого отца, в пользу правды.

— Ты меня съесть собрался? — поинтересовался дракон, перехватив слишком уж пристальный взгляд. Стив поспешно отвёл глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки, и тут же встретился ими с женщиной, которой здесь было совсем не место.

— Кто это? — спросил он тихо. Картина, стоявшая посреди множества колб, реторт и склянок, украшавших собой высокий сосновый стеллаж, ничуть не напоминала шедевры тщеславия в золотых завитушках, которыми Обадайя, едва заняв трон, облепил весь королевский дворец снаружи и изнутри. В сумерках трудно было рассмотреть подробности, но чистое светлое лицо и серьёзный взгляд карих глаз невольно привлекали внимание. Твёрдый подбородок и мягкие даже на вид руки, державшие младенца — тоже. Художнику удалось передать даже лёгкую полуулыбку в углах нежного рта: грустную, знающую и одновременно решительную. — Кто она такая?

— Давняя знакомая, — неохотно ответил дракон и потянул Стива вперёд, к круглому чердачному окну и странной конструкции, стоявшей строго под ним в очерченном мелом круге. — Неважно. Молнии!

Стив ещё раз оглянулся на портрет, чувствуя близость чужой тайны, и пропустил момент, когда невразумительная конструкция, напоминавшая плод преступной связи требушета, ветряной мельницы и армиллярной сферы, ожила и пришла в движение. Медные круги завертелись, в глубине вспыхнул голубой огонь, точь-в-точь того же оттенка, что и камень, сиявший на груди дракона, и неживой голос, точно звучавший из серебряной трубы, а не человеческого горла, произнёс:

— Я готова к выстрелу, господин. 

— Что это? — у Стива мороз пошёл по коже. — Оно… она живая?

Дракон посмотрел на него через плечо, вращая какие-то рукоятки и заставляя дуло подниматься всё выше.

— А то как же, — ядовито произнёс он. — Многие жертвы принёс я, в бездушный металл оправил печальную душу. 

— Это из пьесы, — сердито возразил Стив. — «Алхимик и король», о безумном правителе Джигуль-Гварх-Ине, который так увлёкся поисками золота в пробирке, что позеленел и стал чудовищем!

— Образованный пошёл рыцарь, — буркнул дракон, но одобрения в его голосе было не меньше, чем досады. — Нет, Стив, она не живая. Просто очень умный планировщик дел. Я бы и половины не успевал, если бы не эта госпожа. Да, Пятница?

— Ты назвал механическую женщину Пятницей? — Стив помотал головой. — Святой Пятницей?

— Никаких святых, — отрезал Тони, — просто Пятницей. Хороший день, праздничный. Теперь иди сюда. Вот эта рукоять запускает молнии. Всё готово, давай.

Стив уставился на механизм. Тот совершенно ожил, крошечные искры сердитого голубого огня пробегали по медным бляшкам, кусали за пальцы, дуло смотрело в самый зенит. Если подняться к самому потолку и заглянуть в него — будет ли видно молнии, готовые сорваться и выжечь всё, до чего долетят? 

Он покрепче стиснул рукоятку, чувствуя странное напряжение — точно в эту минуту незримо и неясно решалась его судьба, а сам он не знал ни её путей, ни намерений. Медные круги, отмерявшие расстояние и время, замерли в ожидании, быстрой синей змейкой прополз нетерпеливый разряд, и Стив уже почти спросил, куда именно попадут убийственно быстрые молнии, как поверх его руки, застывшей на рукояти, легла драконья лапа.

Горячая. Тяжёлая, не легче латной перчатки. Под удвоившимся весом рукоять сама пошла вперёд, в металлической бочке что-то оглушительно загудело, и гигантский сноп молний выметнулся вверх, ослепляя, прошил кругляш ночного неба в распахнувшемся окне и скрылся из виду.

— Ох, — только и сказал Стив, вдыхая резкий запах. Точно как после грозы, только пахло во много раз сильней. — Куда они угодят?

— Что? А, в тучу, — отмахнулся дракон. Он смотрел на Стива как-то странно, точно был испуган — но чего мог бояться тот, кто владеет такой силой? — А что, ты хотел спалить пару деревень поплоше?

— Что?! Нет! — Стив развернулся к нему, чувствуя, как капли из медленно закрывающегося окна барабанят по макушке, скользят между вздыбившихся волос. — Как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти!..

— Не ори, — поморщился дракон. Он всё ещё смотрел на Стива странно, настороженно. — Лучше расскажи мне, сэр рыцарь, о себе поподробнее.

— Что именно рассказать? — Стив настороженно уставился на него, всё ещё чувствуя поверх своей руки жар и тяжесть лапы. Или всё-таки ладони? — Что не так?

— Это я хотел бы знать, что не так, — пробормотал дракон, подходя ближе. Он втянул воздух в почти невидимые щели ноздрей, и Стив, холодея, увидел тончайший раздвоенный язык, пробовавший воздух. — Я поставил совсем слабый заряд, а выстрел был такой, словно мы объявили войну небу. 

— Глупости, — отрезал Стив. С каждой секундой ему делалось неуютнее, и давнее предсказание ведьмы вспоминалось всё ясней — а ведь были, были блаженные времена, когда всё, что случилось с ним в её логове, вспоминалось как сквозь густую вуаль или быстро текущую воду. — Просто ты чего-то не рассчитал. Ошибся.

— А вот это уже тянет на оскорбление, — дракон снова смерил Стива оценивающим взглядом и отступил, ероша чешую. — Впрочем, это детали. Ты убедился в том, что молнии — не дар высших сил, а простая — ладно, непростая, но всё-таки, — технология?

Стив покосился на тёмную массу шестерёнок и рычагов.

— Вполне, — сказал он, чувствуя, что ступает на скользкую, неверную дорогу, сплошь умощенную благими намерениями. — И всё-таки не надейся, что я сделаюсь твоим послушным орудием. Я должен поговорить с Обадайей начистоту. Задать пару вопросов.

Дракон закатил глаза и сделался ещё страшнее обычного. 

— Думаешь, он скажет тебе правду? Так, мол, и так, я тиран и узурпатор, ловко обманувший всю страну?

— Думаю, — решительно сказал Стив, — правда найдёт себе дорогу. Так ведь всегда бывает. 

Несколько секунд дракон смотрел на него совсем без выражения, словно Стив внезапно отрастил ещё три головы, и все — говорившие на каком-нибудь незнакомом наречии. 

— Ладно, — решил он, наконец. — Хорошо. Постарайся выспаться, сэр рыцарь — утром нас ждёт долгий и опасный путь.

— Нас? — переспросил Стив. Он был как во сне. — Мы пойдём к королю вместе?

Камень на груди дракона начал разгораться, точно алхимическая колба за пару минут перед взрывом.

— А что не так? — поинтересовался Тони недовольно. — Тебе не к лицу якшаться с чудовищами, сэр рыцарь? Или мой вид заставляет тебя терять сон и аппетит? Или подозреваешь меня в недобром?

Похоже было на то, что, сам того не желая, Стив оскорбил его до глубины души. 

— Вовсе нет, — отрезал он, роясь в потайных закутках души и понимая, что да, дело не в том, как дракон — Тони — выглядит. Даже не в том, что характер у него, как и положено дракону, не сахар. Просто помощь была последним, чего Стив мог ожидать от создания вроде этого — и всё-таки Тони собирался идти с ним. — Я просто слышал, что драконы не могут далеко отходить от своих сокровищ. Кстати, ты обидчив, как девчонка.

— Не вздумай ляпнуть такое при Пеппер, она тебе покажет девчонку, — дракон явно смягчился. — И моё главное сокровище всегда со мной.

Взгляд Стива невольно опустился к голубому сиянию камня, окружённого золотыми и алыми чешуйками.

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся дракон и постучал себя по виску. Звук получился металлический, звонкий. — Мои мозги, сэр рыцарь. Вот они действительно бесценны. 

Насколько справедливо это утверждение, Стив узнал только утром. Проведя ночь в неожиданно уютных покоях и как следует выспавшись — он-то считал, что после всех впечатлений невозможно долгого и странного дня не сможет уснуть, но у тела было своё мнение на этот счёт, — и как следует позавтракав, он спустился во двор — и окаменел.

Его верная Брунгильда, лоснясь вычищенными боками, стояла, как и положено, у коновязи. Вид у неё был крайне озадаченный, и при виде хозяина она заржала вопросительно и негромко, точно пыталась спросить, видит ли Стив то же, что и она. Сэм, до сих пор чинно восседавший на плече Стива, испустил поражённый крик и сделал круг над двором.

— Я вижу, ты впечатлён, — констатировал Тони. Он казался усталым, но гордым, и ходил вокруг серебряного доспеха с видом победителя. — Всю ночь не спал, но оно того стоило. Примерь.

Не чувствуя ног, Стив подошёл к сияющим латам. Металл был ему совершенно незнаком — не сталь и не серебро, хотя похож на то и другое разом, — но красно-сине-белый шеврон, украшавший плечо, был несомненен. Фамильные цвета Грантов, его фамильные цвета…

— Зачем? — хрипло спросил он, пытаясь понять, как подобное можно сотворить за ночь. Даже обычные латы ковались куда дольше, а эти превосходили обычный доспех так же, как его Брунгильда — простую деревенскую кобылу. — Я не просил!

— Подумал, тебе будет досадно тащиться за мной по земле, — чуточку недовольно пояснил Тони. — И не мог бы ты хотя бы улыбнуться? Или даже, боюсь просить о такой невозможной милости, поблагодарить?

— Он что… летает? — уточнил Стив, уловив основное. Взаимные претензии могли подождать. — Ты сделал мне _летающий_доспех_?

— Представляешь, какой будет фурор? — дракон обошёл латы и смахнул с них невидимую пылинку. — Ну же, сэр рыцарь, сделай лицо попроще. Или ты высоты боишься?

Такую подначку Стиву, конечно, стоило демонстративно не заметить, но это оказалось выше его сил.

— Моя Брунгильда угонится за тобой и без этого, — заявил он. — И я не отстану, даже если ты будешь лететь по небу, как… как дракон.

— Глупости, — отрезал Тони. — Он не просто летает, он сможет тебя защитить именно тогда, когда это будет нужнее всего. Поверь, рядом с Обадайей это не помешает, я сам… 

Он осёкся, посмотрел на Стива — тот упрямо выставил челюсть и приготовился защищать свою рыцарскую честь и доброе имя Брунгильды, не зря носившей имя самой быстрой кобылы между Западным и Восточным побережьями, — и махнул рукой.

— Делай как знаешь.

— И это всё? — изумился Стив. Он ожидал славной схватки, хотя бы на словах, если не на оружии, и был странно разочарован — но не в Тони и не в себе самом, уж за это он мог ручаться. 

— Не силой же мне тебя в него запихивать, — пожал плечами дракон. — Если доблестному рыцарю хочется глотать дорожную пыль, кто я, чтобы ему противоречить?

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал, что обидел нечаянного союзника, и что стоит объясниться, иначе ещё до первого привала их маленький отряд настигнет враг более страшный, чем шайка разбойников, зыбучий песок или зараза, косившая путников направо и налево.

— Твой доспех впору королю, — сказал он как можно мягче, — но я привык к своему и не хочу быть тебе обязанным, м-м-м… сэр дракон.

— Ты ещё и королём быть не хочешь, — сердито проворчал Тони, — чёртов бессеребренник. Откуда ты вообще такой взялся, Стивен Грант Роджерс? Свалился прямиком с небес?

Стив с потрясающей отчётливостью вспомнил родной замок. Тот был пятидесяти шагов в длину и тридцати— в ширину, состоял из осыпающихся стен и крыши, сквозь которую дождь и снег могли беспрепятственно попадать внутрь, так что и Стиву, и его матери каждую осень приходилось перебираться в ближайшую деревню, но выцветший потрёпанный флаг упрямо полоскался по ветру. 

— Нет, — сказал он серьёзно. — Я просто парень из замка Брук-Лии-на-Реке. Может, слышал?

— Край болотной лихорадки, камней вместо земли и комаров размером с собаку, — отозвался дракон, исчерпывающе описав родную землю Стива. — Удивительно, как ты вымахал таким здоровяком на тамошней кормёжке.

— Я и не вымахал, — сухо ответил Стив. — Был слабым и чахлым, но со временем всё как-то наладилось.

— Как-то наладилось, ну конечно, — пробормотал дракон. — Что ж, если мой подарок недостаточно хорош — пусть ждёт тебя здесь. Надеюсь, твоя кобыла действительно так хороша, как ты считаешь.

Брунгильда оскорблённо заржала и топнула ногой. 

— Покажи ему, мэм, — Стив в одно мгновение взлетел в седло. Не самый простой трюк, когда на тебе нацеплено столько железа, но и он был непростой рыцарь. Сэм покрепче вцепился когтями в его плечо и сложил крылья, готовясь к скачке. — Ещё посмотрим, кому тут глотать пыль.

Он одолел не меньше полулиги, когда в аромат росистого луга и близкой сосновой рощи вмешался несомненно знакомый запах кузни. Не сбавляя скорости, Стив оглянулся: дорога позади была пуста. Зато сверху доносилось странное жужжание, точно от огромного жука, а когда стремительная тень легла на тракт перед Стивом и понеслась дальше, все сомнения остались в прошлом. 

Дракон догонял. Вот он очутился над Стивом; сквозь беспорядочное мелькание ветвей, путаницу листьев и прогалины, полные солнечных лучей, видно было только стремительный силуэт да блеск карминного золота, но вот деревья, близко обсевшие дорогу, расступились, и Стив впервые в жизни увидел, как летит дракон.

Крылья у него были не перепончатые, как у нетопыря, и без когтей на пальцах. Узкие и длинные, как мечи, они резали воздух и время от времени поворачивались то одной, то другой гранью, помогая манёврам. В остальном дракон был похож на одну из картинок, которые Стив рисовал в детстве, за недостатком бумаги и чернил водя веточкой по земле: человек, умеющий летать. Способный унести себя — и того, кому нестерпима тусклая нищая жизнь, — далеко-далеко, в край, где подвиги свершаются ежечасно, а золото в карманах не важней того, что у тебя за душой.

Мать считала, что Стив раз за разом рисует ангелов, и тревожилась от того, что Стив может сделаться послушником в ближайшем монастыре и, несомненно, убьёт себя постами и бдениями. Сын деревенского кузнеца и лучший друг Стива Баки неизменно хлопал того по спине, заставляя задохнуться, и парой ловких движений пририсовывал летящей фигуре что-нибудь на свой вкус: то крылья, как у нетопыря, то мешок, из которого сыпались сласти, то — когда деревенские девушки стали провожать его задумчивыми взглядами, — пару выдающихся достоинств.

— Это же ангелы, Стиви, — смеялся он, когда Стив начинал возмущаться. — Должна же от них быть какая-то польза!

Стив так и не смог ему объяснить, что никакого отношения к ангелам рисунки не имеют, но даже если бы имели — те нужны не ради пользы, просто человеку — ему самому! — хочется верить в то, что небо близко. 

Он сам поверил в это, когда ведьма вытащила его, едва дышавшего, из темноты и вони логова, и в лицо ударил солнечный свет, которого Стив уже и не надеялся увидеть. Красный и золотой сквозь опущенные веки, он был точь-в-точь того же оттенка, что и драконья чешуя, и Стив, лёжа на мокрой бугристой земле, смотрел на него целую вечность.

Дракон сделал над ним круг и спустился пониже, обдав горячим запахом кузни, полетел рядом, нервируя Брунгильду.

— Хорошая кобыла, — прогремел он. — Ладно, сэр рыцарь. Может, ты и без брони чего-нибудь да стоишь.

— Хотел бы я знать, чего стоишь ты, — сказал Стив, — и что останется, если содрать с тебя всю эту чешую.

Тони фыркнул. Теперь, на расстоянии нескольких футов, видно было, что его ладони и ступни окружены маревом драконьего жара — опасной загадочной субстанции, державшей тяжёлое тело в воздухе.

— У тебя это что, идея фикс? Останется дохлый дракон, очевидно же, — сообщил он. — Не стоит меня обдирать. 

— А нам не стоит ехать по главному тракту, пугая встречных и поперечных, — заметил Стив. Он был не чужд тактики и сложного искусства маскировки. — Может, раздобудем тебе плащ и лошадь?

— Ещё чего! — возмутился Тони. — Я не для того столько времени… 

Он осёкся, не сказав чего-то, что показалось Стиву крайне важным, и прибавил поспешно:

— Считай, что таков мой обет. У рыцарей, я слышал, есть обеты. Всякие глупости вроде небритья бороды, пока не будет взята крепость Красного Черепа. По-моему, жутко негигиенично. 

— Красный Череп давно побеждён, — напомнил Стив. Он гордился подвигом своих предков больше, чем собирался показать, и порой очень сожалел о том, что родился слишком поздно, почти на сто лет разминувшись с великой битвой. — И у меня другой обет, можешь не принюхиваться.

— Н-да? И какой же? Не есть мяса по пятницам, не спать головой на север и не носить тёплые носки, пока в королевстве не настанет мир и благоденствие?

Стив сердито посмотрел на эту злоязыкую ехидну. Летучую злоязыкую ехидну, каким-то тайным чутьём угадавшую часть его обета с почти пугающей точностью.

— Нет, — сказал он. Дракон всё летел рядом, точно ожидая продолжения, и Стив сдался. — Я обещал не жениться, пока — а дальше всё как ты сказал.

— Надо же, — отозвался дракон. — Похоже, девушка была из тех, кого не берёт простое «нет». Раз потребовались такие решительные меры.

— Неправда, — отрубил Стив. — Пегги была настоящая воительница, красивая и храбрая. Я просто хотел быть её достоин. Она обещала ждать и подарила мне поцелуй истинной любви.

— Н-да? — с неожиданным сочувствием произнёс дракон. — И чем кончилось дело? Стой, я скажу за тебя. Твоя прекрасная воительница вышла замуж за другого, а поцелуй истинной любви изрядно тебя разочаровал, так?

Стив повернулся к нему, стискивая поводья.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — тихо и зло спросил он. — Хочешь, чтобы мы перессорились между собой ещё до того, как доберёмся до замка? Ты, я вижу, считаешь себя самым умным в королевстве, так расскажи мне, умник, чего ради ты решил довести до бешенства единственного рыцаря, который не хватается за меч, едва тебя увидит?

Несколько секунд дракон летел молча. Потом признал неохотно:

— Наверное, мне просто хотелось задеть тебя побольнее, сэр рыцарь. Когда ты, то есть я, дракон… тьфу ты. Одним словом, сияющая правота без страха и упрёка ужасно бесит, а в Башне я отвык общаться с людьми.

Это тянуло на извинения, пусть и завуалированные, но Стивом сейчас командовала не гордость и не желание расставить все точки над i, даже не злое любопытство.

— Ты ведь не всю жизнь сидел в Башне, — сказал он как мог мягко. — И, кажется, не всегда был драконом, я прав?

— Беда с этими рыцарями короля, — пробормотал Тони. — Некоторые из них просто не могут быть тупыми машинами для убийства, а? Почему ты не такой, как все, сэр Стивен? 

— Потому что я — не они, — пожал плечами Стив. — Не переводи разговор. Тебя что, прокляли? 

— Упрямый, — одобрил дракон. — Да, можно и так сказать. Я сам себя проклял… что? Быть драконом не так уж плохо. Гораздо лучше, чем каким-нибудь крестьянином, которого любой сеньор может походя ткнуть мечом просто так, от скуки.

— Рыцарь никогда так не поступит, — автоматически заверил Стив, потрясённый услышанным. Проклятия были вещью распространённой, от самых простых деревенских заговоров на след от козьего копыта, к примеру, до древних, родовых, невероятной силы и сложности, но проклясть себя самому? Да разве такое возможно? — Ладно, и почему ты его не снимешь? Постоянно быть драконом, по-моему, здорово мешает, это как постоянно ходить в латах. Мыться в них, спать…

— Потому что, — буркнул дракон, снова поднимаясь повыше, — я не могу. Кстати, хочешь повеселиться? К нам навстречу катит вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать.

— Что?! 

Дракон нырнул, пугая Брунгильду и шарахнувшегося сокола, и ловко схватил Стива подмышки, вытаскивая из седла.

— Смотри сам.

Лететь так, прижатым к живой шевелящейся броне, было во всех смыслах неудобно и одновременно возбуждающе. Словно давняя детская мечта вдруг сбылась самым странным из способов: перед Стивом мелькнула путаница веток и листьев, кроны деревьев и дорога провалились под ноги, удивлённо задравшая голову Брунгильда мелькнула и пропала, тревожно крикнул Сэм, кинжальным блеском сверкнула речная излучина, над головой свистнул ветер, какого не бывает там, внизу…

А потом Стив увидел. 

Тракт тянулся вдаль почти прямой линией, прочерченной между лесами и озёрами, между крошечными деревеньками и широкими лугами, и у самого горизонта, заставляя щуриться, поднявшееся солнце играло на кончиках пик и золотых навершиях королевских знамён. И не всматриваясь, Стив мог по памяти различить решительного льва, вставшего на задние лапы — древний герб Старков, унаследованный Стейном. 

Украденный им.

— Вниз! — крикнул он, сжимая Тони руку и надеясь, что дракон его не выпустит. — Они нас заметят!

— Против солнца? Вряд ли, — отозвался Тони, впрочем, спускаясь пониже. — Они в двадцати лигах от нас и движутся довольно медленно. Интересно, куда это собрался король Обадайя?

— Думаю, ты и сам знаешь ответ, — Стив обернулся назад, глядя на Башню. Они отошли от драконьего жилья не так уж далеко, и если королевское войско будет идти с подобающим достоинством — доберётся до цели к завтрашнему утру. Если же Обадайя заподозрит неладное, велит бросить обоз и поторопиться… — Мы можем встретить их в чистом поле, как подобает людям чести!

— Речь не мудреца, но рыцаря, — Тони опустился ещё ниже и ловко усадил Стива назад в седло. Брунгильда, решительно не одобрявшая всей этой суеты, недовольно заржала, и Стив торопливо зашикал на неё. Конечно, их не могли услышать, да и трусливо скрываться по лесам недостойно рыцаря, но им с Тони нужно было время, чтобы обсудить стратегию. Не будет ничего хорошего, если какой-нибудь особенно ушастый королевский маг насторожится раньше срока. — Во-первых, я не человек, а во-вторых, в чистом поле мы сложим головы и обретём посмертную славу…

— Героев, — твёрдо сказал Стив.

— Идиотов, — так же твёрдо припечатал Тони. — Ты же видишь, они взяли с собой пушки. Допустим, я распугаю половину пеших и всю конницу, лошади от меня шарахаются, но пушку не напугаешь и не сожжёшь.

— Мы же не можем бежать назад, как испуганные крысы, — резко ответил Стив. Брунгильда топнула ногой, слыша гнев в его голосе. — Хотя… о господи, Пеппер там одна! Нам срочно нужно или остановить Обадайю сейчас же, или возвращаться в замок и готовиться к обороне!

— Если ты думаешь, что Пеппер что-нибудь угрожает — ты плохо её знаешь, — ухмыльнулся дракон. Стив не видел его ухмылки, и прорезь рта оставалась неподвижной, но чешуйки сложились как-то так, что сомнений не было никаких. — Она займёт оборону и устроит Обадайе тёплый, даже горячий приём. И она не одна. С ней Пятница, Дубина и Джарвис. 

— Думаешь, она сможет отбиться с помощью молний и призраков? — нахмурился Стив. — Это не подстеречь зазевавшегося рыцаря и треснуть его по затылку, Тони, её могут убить, она может не справиться с пушкой, и потом, у женщин мягкие сердца.

— Ну да, и отсутствуют мозги, — раздражённо закончил дракон. — Этому тоже учат в королевских школах для рыцарей? Если так, то программа сильно устарела. Подумай лучше вот о чём: почему сейчас. Пять лет Стейн сидел себе в столице, отлучаясь только на охоту, и внезапно, именно когда ты, предположительно, должен был пасть от моих клыков…

— У тебя нет клыков, — перебил Стив. — Я вообще не представляю, как ты разговариваешь и ешь.

— Да у меня полный рот клыков, до самой глотки! А ты, главное, не представляй, как я целуюсь, — посоветовал Тони. — Мало ли до чего доведёт.

Стив, разумеется, немедленно представил, и в кратчайшую минуту безумия, овладевшего им, как водится, в самый неподходящий момент, успел осознать крайне тревожащий факт: в мгновенно нарисовавшейся, отчаянно непристойной картинке, вставшей перед его мысленным взором, не было ни распутных девиц, согласившихся бы возлечь хоть с троллем, хоть с монахом, ни испуганной жертвы драконьего распутства. Нет, там был он сам — тяжело дышавший, растрёпанный и горевший от прикосновений резкого твёрдого рта.

Как, интересно, ведут себя чешуйки, когда… ну, когда дракон решает поцеловать кого-нибудь? Колются, как щетина? Шелестят от малейшего движения? Горячие они или холодные?

Он спохватился, взял себя в руки и понял, что нужно срочно думать о причине, вытащившей Обадайю из его раззолоченного замка, иначе случится беда.

— Король мог решить, что ты меня убил, — сказал он хрипло. — Я должен был послать сокола с вестью о своей победе, но не послал. И он мог решить, что раз ты расправился со мной, то рыцарю ты не под силу. Даже такому, как я.

— А ты не простой рыцарь, — медленно сказал Тони, и камень на его груди тревожно запульсировал. — Так ведь? За пять лет я их навидался. Всё, на что они были способны — добраться до Башни, прокричать снизу дюжину-другую оскорблений, вызывая меня на бой, и убраться восвояси. С тобой всё иначе, и если уж не вернулся _ты_, то, надо полагать, не вернусь и _я_...

Стив тоже начал кое-что понимать. Обмолвки и оговорки, умение обращаться с молниями и то, с какой тоской Тони смотрел на портрет женщины, спрятанный на чердаке… и ведь Стив видел эту женщину, мельком и в совсем другом обрамлении, но видел!

— Предположим, король решил, что ты убил меня, а я — тебя, — произнёс он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Если так, то он мог, даже должен был пойти спасать округу от яда, все ведь знают, что мёртвый дракон испускает отраву, способную отравить семь рек… но зачем брать с собой войско? Тут нужны не пики, а знахари и колдуны!

— Он должен был пойти спасать сокровища, — невинным тоном поправил дракон, разглядывая полированные когти. — Особенно те, что стреляют. Хорошо, что ночью, во время нашего маленького эксперимента, шла гроза — не будь её, и Обадайя уже нёсся бы во весь опор. 

— Почему это? — прищурился Стив, ловя чужую мысль за ускользавший юркий хвостик. — Думаешь, он решил бы прибрать к рукам твои молнии, как прибрал те, что остались от Старков?

— Меня радует твоя сообразительность, — отозвался дракон. — И то, что ты не стал пороть обычную высокопарную чушь о благородных королях, спасающих невинных дев в беде. Уверен, Обадайя считает, что Пеппер давным-давно мертва, и его это вполне устраивает. Можно заморочить голову девятилетней девочке, но в четырнадцать она уже достаточно много понимает о мире, чтобы не позволить водить себя за нос. Знаешь, как я её похитил?

Стив уставился на него с немым вопросом.

— Она путешествовала — точнее, её везли, — ровнёхонько мимо моей Башни, — сердито сообщил Тони. — Ещё и на привал остановились чуть не под самыми воротами. Не хватало только магической надписи «эй, дракон, принцесса здесь!»

— Так зачем ты её крал, если знал, что это ловушка? 

— Затем, что от неё бы всё равно избавились, — мрачно сказал Тони. — Не с помощью дракона, так с помощью яда, а я не привык бросать друзей в беде.

Отчего-то именно это стало последней частью головоломки, которую Стив ещё со вчера крутил и крутил в голове. Имя дракона, портрет на чердаке, всё, что он успел узнать о Тони и что сумел домыслить, сложились в ясное, как солнечный свет, понимание. Секунду-другую Стив стоял, забыв дышать и осознавая догадку, а потом рассердился так, как никогда в жизни.

— Да чтоб тебя, Энтони Эдвард Старк, — в сердцах сказал он. — Ты что, не мог просто сказать мне, кто ты?

Наступила очередь Тони смотреть на него, как на внезапно заговорившую статую. Не будь драконий облик так плохо приспособлен к гримасам, и его нижняя челюсть, без сомнений, уже покоилась бы у самых ключиц. 

— Ты… — начал он, но Стив не дал ему договорить.

— Только посмей сказать что-нибудь вроде того, что леди Пеппер слишком сильно огрела меня по затылку, — предупредил он. — Её отец дружил с твоим, а она, ещё совсем девочкой — с тобой. Обадайя мог приказать убрать все портреты королевы Марии с глаз долой, но — помнишь, что я говорил про правду? Она всегда находит дорогу. Я видел её однажды, очень давно. Нашу королеву. Твою мать.

Тони смотрел на него, и на шее у него мелко-мелко дрожал ажурный драконий подвес.

— Надеюсь, — сипло выговорил он, наконец, — последнее было не ругательством. 

— С ума сошёл? — изумился Стив. — Ни один уважающий себя рыцарь не станет браниться, как сапожник, говоря о даме.

Тони негромко рассмеялся — неверным, чуть подрагивающим смехом. Потом сжал и разжал когтистые пальцы, складывая чешую в одному ему известном порядке, и произнёс:

— Ты — настоящая драконья погибель, Стив. Точно как пишут о рыцарях.

— Скажи ещё,что я — проклятие Старков, — отозвался Стив, вспоминая шепотки и толки, кочевавшие по всему королевству. — И я всё-таки вызову тебя на славную битву. Может, всё-таки подождём с этим, пока не решим проблемы поважней? Потому что я не представляю, как победить целое войско, если только не в честном бою.

— Есть один способ, — Тони потряс головой. — Нам нужно позволить им пройти в Башню.

— Прости, что? — Стив уставился на него. — Ты в своём уме, то есть… вы в своём уме, сэр Энтони?

— Не зови меня так, — раздражённо отозвался Тони. — Сэр Энтони умер. Он был слишком наивен, верил соратнику своего отца и подпустил сукина сына слишком близко, вот и поплатился сердцем. 

— Не представляю, как ты выжил, — проворчал Стив. — То твоё проклятие, да? 

Тони кивнул и сказал торопливо:

— Если Обадайя войдёт в Башню, есть способ заставить его остаться там навсегда. Войско — не проблема, когда некому отдавать приказы… и когда есть тот, кого они должны будут слушаться. Победитель дракона, спасший принцессу. Никто не возразит.

— Не собираюсь я становиться королём, — страшным шёпотом возразил Стив. — И не рановато ты заговорил о спасении Пеппер? Она-то в Башне!

— Ненадолго, — заверил Тони. — Может, и хорошо, что ты отказался от подарка. Не придётся возвращаться.

Стив поднял брови, ожидая разъяснений, но Тони просто вздохнул и посоветовал:

— Придержи кобылу.

Совет, при всей его странности, оказался кстати: стоило Стиву взять Брунгильду под уздцы, как Тони, странно изогнувшись и словно сделавшись выше ростом, окутался пламенем. Алое и золотое, оно вовсе не вырывалось изо рта, как на рисунках в старых книгах, но языками лизало чешую,собираясь в обжигающий кокон. Действуя обеими руками, Тони собрал его в шар, тугой и нестерпимо сияющий, размахнулся и швырнул вверх. Комок огня повис, как второе маленькое солнце, и, повинуясь нетерпеливому взмаху когтистой руки, метнулся назад, явно намереваясь вернуться в Башню.

— Я не знал, что ты колдун, — пробормотал Стив, следя затем, как огненный шар скрывается из виду. — Зачем это?

— Потерпи, сам увидишь, — пообещал Тони. — И знаешь что, расскажи-ка мне свою страшную тайну, раз уж знаешь мою. Кстати, не вздумай проболтаться Пеп. И вообще кому бы то ни было. Добрые жители нашего прекрасного королевства скорее поднимут меня на вилы, чем позволят взойти на трон. Да я и сам не рвусь, честно говоря. 

Стив оценивающе оглядел его сверху донизу и спросил только:

— Твой отец правда якшался с ведьмами, как о том иногда шептались?

— Мой отец, — язвительно ответил Тони, — не был идеалом, поверь мне. Он был прагматиком, и если для избавления от чёрного мора, скажем, нужна была ведьма…

— Понятно, — кивнул Стив. — Тогда мне не придётся рассказывать долго. Я рос очень слабым, постоянно болел, и ни о каком рыцарстве и мечтать не был должен… но мечтал. Ненавижу безнаказанных мерзавцев.

— Самое время съязвить о том, как тебя прельщали плюмаж на шлеме и начищенные латы, не говоря уж о внимании прекрасных дам, но что-то настроения нет, — заметил Тони. — Кто отвёл тебя к ведьме?

— Судьба, — просто ответил Стив. — Я остался один, едва мне стукнуло шестнадцать, и решил во что бы то ни стало сделаться рыцарем. Нечего было и думать про королевский двор; я пошёл куда глаза глядят и встретил монаха. Совсем седого, немощного, но ужасно мудрого. Он отвёл меня к ведьме, и та предложила сделку: я получу зелье, а когда король примет меня на службу, отец Абрахам…

— Можешь не продолжать, я понял, — сказал Тони. Он смотрел не на Стива, а поверх верхушек деревьев. — Он хотя бы предупредил тебя о том, что это опасная затея?

— Конечно, — Стив помолчал. — Я мало что помню. Было больно, и я едва не умер, но из логова меня вытащили уже таким, как сейчас, и ведьма… ну, полагаю, это было пророчество. Или проклятие, я пока не понял. Хотя отец Абрахам и бросил мечтать о том, чтобы сделать ещё рыцарей, таких, как я.

Вдалеке заблестело что-то, похожее на вечернюю звезду-проводницу, выбравшуюся на небо раньше срока, и Стив сощурился, всматриваясь. Двигалась звезда поразительно быстро, и он уже догадался, что происходит.

— Пророчество или проклятие, — повторил Тони задумчиво. — Да, пожалуй, разницы-то и нет.

Стив собирался спросить, что конкретно он имеет в виду, но не успел. Звезда, сияя и увеличиваясь в размерах, с треском прорезала ветви деревьев и ударилась о дорогу, подняв клуб пыли. Забрало шлема отскочило вверх, открыв сердитое девичье лицо, и Пеппер яростно сказала:

— Чёрт возьми, Тони, я принимала ванну, и твоя броня на меня набросилась и потащила куда-то! Не говоря обо всём другом, эти доспехи мне ужасно велики — ты мог хотя бы предупредить, что собираешься?..

— Обадайя ждать не станет, — перебил дракон. — Расскажу тебе всё по пути, а одежду раздобудем в ближайшей деревне. Идёмте. Чем дольше мы тут остаёмся, тем больше похожи на мишень.

Стив поспешно подсадил Пеппер в седло и кивнул в сторону густеющей лесной поросли, обещавшей весьма скоро превратиться в настоящую чащобу. Одинокая тропка, отделяясь от тракта и неуверенно виляя между терновыми кустами, уводила их прочь, истончаясь с каждым шагом. Стив шёл первым, прокладывая путь. Верная Брунгильда шагала следом, Сэм сидел у Пеппер на плече и время от времени грозно щёлкал изогнутым клювом, а Тони замыкал шествие. 

— Если повезёт, — начал он своим металлическим шёпотом, — мы пройдём как нож сквозь мас…

Стрела, свистнув, едва не воткнулась Стиву в глаз; он отбил её, круто развернувшись и вздёрнув щит, и обломки пёстрых перьев упали на землю.

— Засада! — воскликнула Пеппер. Тони выбранился словами, определённо не подобающими рыцарю, и произнёс довольно громко:

— Что за самоубийцы готовы напасть на такой отряд, как у нас? Жить надоело, разбойнички?

Из почти непроницаемой гущи ветвей донёсся оскорбительный смешок. Новая стрела звонко брякнула о наплечную пластину Пеппер и отскочила, не поцарапав металл.

— Два рыцаря и говорящее чучело дракона, — презрительно сказали откуда-то из чащи. — Но латы хорошие, можно будет дорого продать. Эй вы, благородные сэры! И ты, циркач. Оставьте лошадь и всё, что при вас, и можете идти дальше.

Стив выступил вперёд, заслоняя собой Пеппер и надеясь на то, что у разбойников хватит ума и жадности не стрелять в лошадь.

— Уходите, пока можете, — заявил он, — и кстати, грабить путников — низкое и недостойное занятие. Неужели ваши матери похвалили бы вас, если б узнали, чем вы занимаетесь?

Новая стрела просвистела у него перед лицом.

— Не учи нас жить, — заявили из зарослей. Голос был женский, низкий. — И посмотри-ка под ноги, сэр рыцарь. Знаешь, как приятно валяться в волчьей яме?

Тони расхохотался и гулко хлопнул себя ладонями по бёдрам.

— Вот и новый костюмчик для Пеппер, — сказал он, глядя в заросли уверенным взглядом существа, точно знающего, где находится враг. — Эй вы, двое, один маленький вопрос. Почему вы меня не боитесь? Я же, чёрт возьми, дракон!

В лесу рассмеялись. Стив слышал, что хохочут двое: мужчина и женщина. Больше того, он уже примерно представлял, где именно они находятся: вон на том огромном дереве, сплошь увитом диким виноградом. Он и сам устроил бы гнездо именно там, если бы был разбойником.

— Дракон, — презрительно и весело повторила женщина. — Таких драконов на каждой ярмарке…

Тони взлетел, на ходу окружая себя пламенем, и она поперхнулась и умолкла. Брунгильда негодующе заржала и попятилась — впрочем, недалеко.

— Такого на ярмарках не показывают? — громовым голосом поинтересовался Тони, медленно вращаясь и поднимая когтистые руки. — Я мог бы спалить вас дотла, но вам повезло — у вас есть то, что мне нужно.

— Тони, — сердито произнесла Пеппер, не поднимая забрала, — ты собираешься ограбить лесных разбойников. Это ужасно неэтично, не находишь?

— Леди дело говорит, — послышалось из ветвей.

— Тебе же нужна одежда, — возразил Тони. — А не пара обгорелых пряжек, которые от неё останутся. Ну так что, мне пыхать в них огнём, рискуя устроить шоу на всю округу, или попробуем договориться?

Разбойники оказались колоритной парой. Не будь Стив так занят, отводя глаза от рыжеволосой женщины, назвавшейся Наташей, и не будь так сосредоточен на парне, от которого — он чувствовал, — можно было ожидать не только смешков да подколок, но и пары дюймов отточенной стали в глаз или висок, и непременно захотел бы их нарисовать. Гибкие, быстрые, удивительно синхронные, они производили впечатление людей, давным-давно идущих рядом по опасной кривой дорожке. 

— Я Клинт, — сказал парень, рассматривая Стива пристальным взглядом хорошего лучника, в каждом человеке видящего прежде всего мишень. — Странная у вас компания, как ни крути. Как ты приручил дракона?

— Я его не приручал, — отрезал Стив. — Приручают зверей.

— Ого, — отозвался Клинт, блеснув весёлым глазом. — А ты, похоже, всерьёз увлёкся драконами, сэр рыцарь. Того гляди побратаешься с ним?

Стив покосился на Тони. Тот стоял, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, и втолковывал что-то Наташе, продолжавшей застёгивать многочисленные пряжки на кожаном костюме, пришедшемся Пеппер впору. 

— Нужно торопиться, — сказал Стив, думая о том, как быстро и непредсказуемо меняется жизнь человека, однажды решившего спасти прекрасную принцессу. — Что твоя спутница говорила о тролле?

— Что он у нас есть, — горделиво заявил Клинт. — Спит в пещере, но разбудить его не так уж трудно, этот парень всегда наготове.

— И он cлушается вас? — Стив попытался представить отряд такого странного состава и решил, что если Обадайя всё-таки разгадает их хитрость и встретит такую процессию где-нибудь на лесной дорожке, то непременно умрёт от смеха. — Зачем ему это — и кстати, отчего вы решили идти с нами?

Клинт пожал плечами.

— У Халка слабость к Наташе. Таскается за ней, как щенок. Огромный зелёный щенок, — прибавил он, усмехаясь. — Очень злобный. Что до того, почему мы решили идти с вами — всё очень просто, сэр рыцарь. Мы нигде не засиживаемся долго, в лесу чертовски скучно, а с вами уж точно не будет времени зевать. 

— Мы готовы, — заявил Тони, отошёл на шаг и оценивающе оглядел Пеппер. Та что-то сказала Наташе, и обе рассмеялись. — Парочка горячих рыженьких, всё как я люблю.

Пеппер отвесила ему звонкую затрещину — безболезненную, судя по тому, что Тони продолжал испускать резкие звенящие смешки, похожие скорее на удары в гонг, чем на смех, к которому Стив был привычен.

«Знать бы, как он смеялся, когда ещё был человеком».

Мысль была неожиданная, но упорная. Стив всё-таки изгнал её и занял положенное место во главе отряда; Наташа, отлучившись куда-то ненадолго, вернулась, ведя за собой…

— Это — тролль? — поразился Тони. Стив разделял его изумление. Ни на какого тролля невысокий человек с мягким лицом и каштановыми волосами похож не был, скромная монашеская ряса усиливала впечатление того, что перед ними человек грамотный и почтенный. — Да вы шутите! 

— Разозли его как следует, чешуйчатый умник, и сам убедишься, — оскорблённо отрезала Наташа. Тони, пожав плечами, поднял с земли острую ветку и ткнул ею в бок новоприбывшего прежде, чем Стив успел хоть что-то предпринять.

— Ай! — воскликнул тот, не торопясь превращаться в тролля. Стив увидел, что Тони вот-вот повторит свою проверку и рванул наперерез.

— Ты что, свихнулся?!

— Преподобный Брюс, к вашим услугам, — сказал пострадавший, потирая бок. — Удивительно. Я полагал, драконы не проявляют интереса к экспериментальным данным.

— Брюс, — повторил Тони, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Погоди-ка, преподобный Брюс? Святоша Беннер?!

— Мы знакомы? — изумился тот, но расправил плечи и явно позабыл о саднящей царапине. — Я никогда не имел дела с драконами, такая жалость…

— Зато кое-кто из драконов читал твои труды, — Тони дружелюбно похлопал Брюса по плечу, от чего тот слегка присел. — В алхимии тебе нет равных. Я сам читал «Трактат о ядах и декоктах псевдомагического происхождения», и кстати, что это за ерунда с троллем? Джигуль-Гварх-Ин уж точно не может быть твоим кумиром!

— Побочный эффект, — неохотно признался Брюс, махнув рукой. — Реторта оказалась с дефектом и взорвалась в самый неподходящий момент, а печень василиска…

— Понятно, — сказала Наташа, отвернулась от самозабвенно общавшихся учёных и воззрилась на Стива. — Пеппер мне кое-что рассказала по поводу нашей, хм, проблемы. Мы с Клинтом можем провести вас в город и мимо стражи на воротах.

— Плёвое дело, — подтвердил Клинт. — Раз не получилось ограбить, отчего бы не помочь? Особенно если миледи принцесса и весь королевский род, — он поклонился в сторону Пеппер, — пообещает больше не преследовать нас, циркачей.

— Никогда не понимала ненависти Обадайи к веселью, — пробормотала Пеппер. — Чужой смех доводил его до бешенства. Наверное, он считал, что смеются над ним, и не представлял себе ничего другого.

— Ну, если нам повезёт, мы посмеёмся последними, — задумчиво сказал Стив и похлопал Брунгильду между ушами. — Вперёд!

Лес окружал их живой недоброжелательной стеной, щетинясь терновником и буреломом, но Наташа, ловко огибая изломанные ветки и выворотни, ныряя в непроходимую на вид чащобу и ориентируясь по одной ей понятным признакам, вела их быстро и бесстрашно.

— Она случайно не дриада? — прошептал Тони, равняясь со Стивом. Он казался довольным — учёная беседа, не прекращавшаяся с того самого момента, как к их компании присоединился Святоша Беннер, определённо принесла свои плоды. — А что? У нас все не те, кем кажутся, отчего бы и ей…

— Я жила в северной стране, — не оборачиваясь, ответила Наташа и подняла ветку, сплошь усыпанную ядовитыми ягодами, чтобы освободить дорогу Пеппер. — Там лес и лес до самого горизонта.

— А потом встретила меня, — хмыкнул Клинт. — И я, можно сказать, остепенился.

Наташа иронически хмыкнула.

— Если в том смысле, что перестал свистом сшибать витязей, сидя на дубе, то, наверное, да.

— Не только, — оскорблённо заявил Клинт. — Ещё я теперь Клинт Соколиный Глаз. А был просто Соловей-Разбойник.

— Тихо ты, Соловушка, — сказала Наташа. — Они рядом.

Стив знал, что она права. Лес не давал им увидеть идущее войско и пропускал только часть звуков, но земля под ногами подрагивала от множества шагов, колёс тяжёлых обозов и медленно катящихся пушек. Этому мерному, гулкому движению не было конца и края; равнодушный лес, и тот, казалось, пригнулся,чувствуя рядом тысячи людей, закованных в сталь.

— Вся королевская рать, — прошептал Стив. — Отчего их так много? Разве что…

— Ага, — так же тихо отозвался Тони. — Он думает, я всё ещё жив. Убил тебя — прости, Стив, Обадайя судит по себе, — и всё ещё представляю собой угрозу. Нет ничего хуже подранка-дракона, загнанного в угол. 

Стив молчал, пытаясь не представлять себе то, что так и лезло в голову. Отправив его за головой дракона, Обадайя сделал хуже, чем обрёк его на смерть — он заставил Стива заняться неправедным делом, а такого Стив не прощал никому. 

— Нам бы подобраться к войску поближе, — пробормотал он. — Послушать разговоры. Мне это совсем не нравится, это против чести рыцаря, но…

Наташа гибко проскользнула мимо него и устремилась вперёд, даже не обернувшись. Клинт последовал за ней, бросив на Стива иронический взгляд, и шепнул:

— Постараемся что-нибудь разузнать. Встречаемся у Башни?

— Откуда ты… — начал Тони, вынырнув из мрачных размышлений. Потом сообразил. — А, ну конечно. Эта парочка уж точно не простые жонглёры из бродячего цирка. Да, только внутрь не лезьте. 

Договаривал он уже в сомкнувшуюся густую поросль. Двигаться эти двое умели совершенно бесшумно — и быстро. Стив похлопал Брунгильду по крупу, и та прибавила ходу, огибая коряги и пни и следя за тем, чтобы сидевшую на ней верхом Пеппер не хлестнуло ветками по лицу. Все молчали, торопясь и стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, и даже Брюс, которого Стив заглазно посчитал неспособным к быстрой ходьбе, ничуть не отставал. Шагал себе широкими шагами, время от времени тревожно поглядывая в густую чащу, и беззвучно бормотал себе под нос. Прислушавшись, Стив убедился в том, что преподобный Брюс читает стихи на совершенно незнакомом ему языке; впрочем, это могли быть и формулы.

— Мы немного обогнали Обадайю, — пробормотал Тони примерно через час. — А наши друзья уже, должно быть, подходят к Башне. Надеюсь, у них хватило ума не пытаться в неё войти. Джарвис ужасно не любит незваных посетителей, а Дубина — он и есть Дубина.

— Кажется, они приучены выживать, — заметила Пеппер. — И всё-таки у меня сердце не на месте. 

Стиву подумалось, что это как раз объяснимо. Женщина с чистой душой, не замаравшая себя подлостью и высокомерием, не могла радоваться предстоящему бою уже хотя бы потому, что не бывает битвы без крови, пролитой там, где обнажился меч, и всё-таки, всё-таки...

У него тоже было неспокойно на душе, пусть и по другой причине. 

— Вам не о чем тревожиться, миледи, — заверил он, без труда равняясь с Брунгильдой. Беготня в доспехах была сложным искусством, требовавшим силы и сноровки, но Стив владел им в совершенстве. — Мы никому не дадим вас в обиду.

— Я не об этом, — тихо сказала Пеппер. С её лица сбежали краски, а веснушки казались слишком тёмными, словно россыпь пятнышек на кукушечьем яйце. — Я всё думаю о тех молниях. Ведь у Обадайи есть свои. Что, если он пустит их в ход?

— Ну, со временем они могли разладиться, — предположил Тони. — Особенно когда некому чинить и настраивать установку. Пара косоруких стражников, перегрев, слишком большая мощность — и привет. А скоро годовщина коронации, и, если молний не будет, люди начнут шептаться.

— И всё-таки что-то здесь не так, — Пеппер прикусила губу, размышляя. — Я дольше всех жила рядом с Обадайей, я знаю, как он думает. Он из тех, кто ничего не делает просто так, он…

— Тихо! — вдруг прошипел Тони. Брунгильда мгновенно остановилась, задрав морду к небу и нервно прядая ушами; Сэм, сорвавшись с плеча Стива, растопырил крылья и испустил негромкий клич. Брюс, и тот сбился с шага и, часто моргая, уставился в прогалину между ветвями, его губы беззвучно шевелились. — Вы это тоже слышите?

Конечно, они слышали. Гул и рокот, словно от падающего дракона или решившей обвалиться замковой стены, только гораздо громче; они шли с неба, заставляя невольно пригнуться. Потом полыхнуло словно бы второе солнце, только ярче обычного, и тут же погасло, а потом…

Деревья слаженно качнулись, весь лес пришёл в движение. Столетний дуб, спокойно росший неподалёку, и тот склонился на мгновение, словно отдавая дань уважения, и выпрямился, роняя сухие листья и прошлогодние жёлуди. Тут же в ноги ударила сама земля — далёким могучим сотрясением, передавшимся по всему телу. 

— Что-то упало, — напряжённо сказал Тони. — Что-то большое. И очень, очень тяжёлое.

Стив бросил на него короткий взгляд. Тони тоже казался испуганным, хоть по драконьей маске и трудно было понять, что именно он чувствует. Но всё-таки Стив был уверен — не глазами, сердцем, — что Тони сбит с толку, растерян и сердит.

— Второй дракон? — предположил Стив шёпотом. — Может такое быть?

Тони мотнул головой.

— Драконов, чтоб ты знал, не существует.

Это заявление повергло бы Стива в изумление, не будь он и без того достаточно изумлён.

— Но ты же есть… — начал он.— Вот он ты, что значит — драконов не существует?

— Захочешь жить — придумаешь ещё и не такое. А так-то драконы — детские сказки, — сердито отозвался Тони. — Рептилия таких размеров, да ещё и летающая? В нашем холодном климате? Когда-то драконы, может быть, и существовали, но…

— Даже наверняка, — вмешался Брюс. — Данные о костных остатках, найденных в пещерах…

Стив замотал головой, требуя остановиться, и Брюс тут же замолчал.

— Новое оружие, — предположил Тони. — Башня точно цела, в этом я уверен, раз Джарвис ещё не вьётся надо мной, ругая за всё на свете. Но что это было?

Брюс указал пальцем на туманный след, протянувшийся через небо.

— Думаю, — сказал он, — нам следует поторопиться. Что бы это ни было, оно упало сверху, и Обадайя уже мчит туда во весь опор. 

Стиву не нужно было повторять дважды. Он переглянулся с Тони, и тот кивнул.

— Брюс, доставь Пеппер в Башню, — сказал он резко. — Отвечаешь за неё головой!

Сам он уже набирал скорость; камень на груди светился всё ярче, и сила, позволяющая дракону летать, уже окутывала его жарким маревом. Он схватил Стива за талию и без труда поднял в воздух.

— Но почему… — начал Стив и вынужден был замолчать. Ветер нёсся ему в лицо, откуда-то издалека донёсся испуганный крик дозорного авангарда, и несколько стрел пронзили воздух, но эти стрелы были слишком медленными и поднимались слишком низко. Зато Тони мчался вперёд так быстро, что невольные слёзы, выбитые ветром, замерзали на щеках. Облачная полоса всё тянулась и тянулась вперёд, словно кто-то пытался нарисовать радугу, и под самым концом этого вытянутого следа Стив, ухитрившись проморгаться, увидел…

— Вниз! — крикнул он, чувствуя, как беспощадный ветер выжигает горло. — Тони, внизу!

Тони перевернулся в воздухе и помчался вниз, падая, как камень, брошенный с башни. У Стива захватило дух, и единственной мыслью, что каким-то чудом ещё оставалась в голове,была простая уверенность: они сейчас разобьются, оба. 

Конечно, они не разбились. Над самыми верхушками леса Тони невероятным образом затормозил, и глазам Стива предстало невиданное зрелище. Сломанные деревья лежали на земле, как расходящиеся лучи; некоторые просто лишились макушек и сочились свежей смолой, сломанными ветвями была усеяна вся земля, в центре этого разорения красовалась печать, словно нарисованная рукой великана, а в самой середине этой печати лежал ангел, упавший с неба.

— Человек! — изумлённо выдохнул Стив. — Там человек!

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — Тони спикировал вниз и поставил Стива на всё ещё дрожащую землю. — Он _похож_ на человека, сэр рыцарь. Так же, как я _похож_ на дракона. Скажи мне лучше, эти узоры только мне кажутся знакомыми?

Стив был вынужден признать, что нет. Давние рисунки снова всплыли в памяти. Летящий человек, способный отнести тебя туда, где нет зла и болезни — да, но что ещё он рисовал часами? 

— Геральдика, — выдохнул он. Земля под ногами хрустела, как песок или битое стекло, линии казались не нарисованными, а выжженными некоей могучей силой, и теперь Стив видел, что человек, лежащий в середине этой печати — жив. Вот он пошевелился и вздохнул, вот сел, тряся головой, светлой, как пшеничный сноп, вот принялся озираться, вот заметил их и нахмурил золотые брови. — Это как все гербы королевства, собранные в один, вон там Лев, а вот Змей, и вот Звезда Грантов, а вон там…

— ДРАКОН, — сказал человек, упавший с неба. Он был одет как король и воин разом: простая рубаха и штаны, богатый алый плащ, обожжённый и истрёпанный, золотой венец на голове и наручи, надёжно защищающие руки. Говорил он так, что в каждом слове слышались раскаты грома, и это окончательно убедило Стива в том, что Тони прав: нежданный гость не был человеком. Даже не пытался убедительно казаться им. — И РЫЦАРЬ. ГДЕ Я?

Не отвечая, Тони приблизился к центру печати, где львы и змеи, бегущие волки и летящие орлы сплетались в тугой узор, какой не под силу было повторить даже самому искусному мастеру. Каждая часть была знакома Стиву по отдельности из разных гербов знатных семей, но только сейчас, рассматривая все их сразу, он задумался о том, откуда вообще взялись эти символы. Кто придумал их… или кто дал их людям, поклявшимся защищать землю, данную им… кем? Уж не этим ли здоровяком с золотыми волосами и диковинным молотом, вонзённым в землю едва ли не наполовину?

Словно отвечая на его мысль, чужак поднялся, привычным жестом сжал рукоять и, поднатужившись, выдернул молот.

— КТО ВЫ? — спросил он снова, оглядываясь по сторонам. — О. ЭТО ВСЁ-ТАКИ МИДГАРД.

— А ты ожидал другого? — уточнил Тони, хищно рассматривая молот. Стив был уверен в том, что у Тони хватит ума не пытаться его отнять — оружие казалось не просто смертоносным, а каким-то окончательным, по крайней мере, в этой могучей руке. — Нашу землю давно уже зовут иначе.

— ЗРЯ, — лаконично отозвался их нежданный знакомый, которого Стив даже в мыслях больше не называл человеком. Можно долго размышлять о том, на кого похож бог, если он, конечно, вообще существует, но когда видишь его въяве… и всё-таки нет. Кем бы ни был этот гигант, мать Стива уж точно молилась не ему. — Я ТОР, СЫН ОДИНА. И Я ИЩУ СВОЕГО БРАТА.

— Брата? — переспросил Тони, точно не веря своим ушам. — А он тоже появляется так, как ты? Если да — ты ошибся адресом, приятель. За последние лет сто у нас никто так не громыхал.

— НЕТ. ЛОКИ ПРИХОДИТ ИНАЧЕ, — Тор уставился на Тони, размышляя. Потом его лицо чуть просветлело. — Ты ведь не дракон.

— Никому не говори, — быстро сказал Тони. — А, чёрт, поздно. Хорошо, тогда хотя бы не ори об этом на всю округу.

— Ты уверен, что это правильно — говорить с ним в таком тоне? — Стив выступил вперёд. — Я сэр Стивен Роджерс из рода Грантов. Рад знакомству.

— Достойный воин, достойная речь, — отозвался Тор, несколько приглушая голос. — Я знаю твоего отца, он и сейчас, должно быть, пирует под золотой крышей Асгарда.

— Асгарда, — повторил Стив, не в силах поверить собственным ушам. — Асгарда?! Он и вправду существует?

Тор посмотрел на него с возмущением и жалостью.

— НУ РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, — забывшись, прогремел он. — А ОТКУДА ЖЕ Я ПРИШЁЛ, ЕСЛИ НЕТ?

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга: Тор — с раздражённым любопытством, Стив — осознавая сказанное, превращавшее все книги и рассказы о небывалых временах и деяниях, в историческую реальность, Тони — нетерпеливо. Потом вдалеке послышались треск дерева и частый стук топоров, прокладывающих путь через засеку, и Тони сказал, делая Стиву страшные глаза:

— Сэр Одинсон, как видно, прибыл издалека. А мы ведём себя невежливо, задавая ему вопросы. Отчего бы не пригласить его в Башню и не проявить подобающее гостеприимство?

В синих глазах Тора блеснуло одобрение, а Стив, про себя удивляясь тому, что Тони при необходимости может изъясняться так, как того требует обычай, решительно кивнул.

— Тем более что лесорубы уже вот-вот справятся с преградами, — быстро прибавил Тони, — а дело у сэра Одинсона важное, и не стоит задерживаться здесь без нужды.

— В твоей Башне найдётся пиво? — деловито спросил Тор, вешая молот на пояс. — Я вижу, что вы достойные люди, и с удовольствием разделю с вами трапезу как с равными, друзья мои.

Стив, тяжело сходившийся с людьми, даже не успел как следует удивиться такой стремительной дружбе, а Тор уже сцапал и его, и Тони, без труда удерживая обоих. 

— ТАК БЫСТРЕЕ, — пророкотал он, и земля в который раз за день ушла у Стива из-под ног.

— Вообще-то я мог бы лететь и сам, — заявил Тони, когда под ногами Тора жалобно застонал каменный дворик Башни. Стив, ожидавший разрушений при приземлении, невольно перевёл дух. — Но ты прав, могучий Одинсон— так оказалось быстрее. Добро пожаловать в мой дом.

— Учтивая речь, — отозвался Тор, крутя головой и осматриваясь. — И высокая Башня, она могла бы тягаться даже с некоторыми домами Асгарда. 

Тони приосанился, и Стиву немедленно захотелось сказать, что взаимная лесть — не лучшая основа для знакомства; впрочем, посмотрев на прямодушное лицо Тора, он вынужден был признать, что лестью там и не пахло. Тор говорил, что думал, а Тони просто вёл себя так, как и должен был всякий рыцарь, чью обитель посетил высокий гость. И всё-таки Стиву было бы спокойнее, если бы тот отпускал ехидные замечания, как обычно — и если бы знал, где сейчас Обадайя, из-под самого носа которого они ушли столь неожиданным образом. Быстрая тень пронеслась над ним, и Сэм, крича от радости, занял привычное место на его плече. Стив автоматически его погладил и спросил:

— А где миледи Пеппер? 

— Мы здесь, — сказала Пеппер, выходя из ближайшей двери. — Джарвис очень негодует. Он едва не прострелил вас молнией, приняв за врагов.

— МОЛНИЕЙ? — громогласно заинтересовался Тор, поворачиваясь к ней. — О. Прекрасная дева, знающая толк в сражениях, я рад нашей встрече. 

— Вовсе нет, — поспешно сказала Пеппер. — Я не слишком-то воинственная, но если надо…

— ЗАЩИЩАТЬ РОДНОЙ ДОМ — ВОТ ПРАВО И ДОЛГ КАЖДОГО, КТО ДОСТОИН, — твёрдо сказал Тор и, закашлявшись, прибавил, — я выпил бы чего-нибудь. От этих полётов сохнет в горле.

Тут из-за стены появился и Брюс, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся. На ходу он прятал за пазуху длинную складную трубку, блестевшую стёклами — диковинное изобретение, которым пользовались моряки, желавшие поскорее увидеть на горизонте желанную землю.

— Нашёл! — воскликнул он, обращаясь к Пеппер. Стиву и Тони он кивнул, а Тора, казалось, вовсе не заметил. — Они скоро будут здесь, и оба кажутся довольными!

Тор, к удивлению Стива, не разозлился в ответ на такое пренебрежение, а глядел на Брюса как малыш на леденец.

— Могучий противник, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО могучий. 

Брюс, точно очнувшись, уставился на него; его рот открылся, глаза полезли на лоб.

— Тор Одинсон? — он шумно сглотнул. — Тор Одинсон?

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — возмущённо спросил Тони. — Почему я стою, как деревенский дурак, и ничего не понимаю?

— Мы раньше не встречались, — прогудел Тор. — Я не забыл бы такого могучего бойца.

— Послушайте, — сказала Пеппер. — Джарвис уже изжарил кабана — кстати, Тони, это последний кабан, и если мы все останемся живы, придётся тебе слетать на охоту или на ярмарку, — и выкатил целую бочку пива. Я ни на что не намекаю, но…

Тор одобрительно крякнул.

— ДЕВА-ВАЛЬКИРИЯ ПРАВА, — проговорил он. –ВСЯКОЕ СЛОВО ТЕЧЁТ ПО ГОРЛУ ЛЕГЧЕ ВМЕСТЕ С ВИНОМ.

— Оставьте и нам немного, — потребовал Соколиный Глаз, выныривая из какой-то неприметной щели. Наташа выскользнула следом и остановилась, оценивая обстановку. — Нам есть что рассказать.

Тор кивнул и шагнул внутрь; остальные последовали за ним, и через некоторое время все уже устроились за огромным столом. Даже Джарвис, и тот появился, повиснув высоко под балками и чутко ловя каждое слово.

— Поймите правильно, — быстро говорил Брюс, — мы никогда не встречались лично, но Тор Одинсон— не просто великий воин и даже не просто принц. Упоминания о нём можно найти в древних манускриптах Севера, и даже сейчас, говорят, у хьёрварда Уоллеса есть священная дубовая роща, где он приносит в жертву кабанов и мёд, и потому-то его крошечная Скотт-ин-на-Горе так непобедима. 

— Приятно знать, что где-то меня ещё почитают, — проворчал Тор, кружка за кружкой истребляя пиво. — Я давно не был в Мидгарде. Воевал с ледяными великанами, странствовал… 

Его лицо омрачилось, и Брюс торопливо сказал:

— В тех свитках, что мне попадались, рядом с могучим Тором всегда был изображён его брат-колдун.

— ДА! — рявкнул Тор и так треснул кружкой о стол, что из трещины потекли остатки пены. — Мы всегда были вместе, я и Локи!

— Так что случилось? — мягко спросила Пеппер. Тор, точно очнувшись, посмотрел на разбитую посуду и виновато вздохнул. 

— Мы… повздорили, — признался он. — Очень сильно. Локи настоящий принц, вот только родился вторым и оттого недоволен жизнью. Ему бы править…но судьба решила иначе, и он обижен на неё и на меня. Вы знаете, как это бывает, когда сердишься на того, кому досталось желанное, а если он ещё и не слишком ценит свой дар… мы сразились, и он упал с моста. Я должен найти его во что бы то ни стало.

Стив быстро посмотрел на Тони. Тот блеснул прорезями глаз и уточнил:

— Думаешь, он может быть здесь, у нас?

— УВЕРЕН В ТОМ, — прогромыхал Тор. — Я ДОВЕРЯЮ МЬЁЛЛЬНИРУ, И РАЗ ОН ПРИВЁЛ МЕНЯ В МИДГАРД... 

— Могучее оружие, не знающее промаха, — почти простонал Брюс. — Люди Севера до сих пор носят на шее его изображения. 

— НУ РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, — Тор вздохнул. — Но где же Локи? Я должен найти его. Примириться с ним. Он бывает ядовит, когда злится, и слишком уж любит власть и колдовство, но я люблю его. Всем сердцем.

— Если кто-нибудь отвлечётся на минуту, чтобы выслушать нас, — кротко сказала Наташа, — мы расскажем о том, кого видели рядом с Обадайей. Он высокий, очень тощий, носит золотой шлем с рогами, загнутыми назад, и зелёный плащ.

Тор издал торжествующий вопль, от которого задрожали стены и жалобно звякнула посуда на столе, и начал подниматься, сияя улыбкой, одновременно радостной и страшной.

— Вот оно, — тихо сказала Пеппер. В ту же секунду и Тони вскочил на ноги. –Локи вправду здесь — и мимо Обадайи он не прошёл. Такая возможность, как её упустить?

— Это значит… — начал Брюс, и тут Джарвис, чутко прислушивавшийся к происходящему, метнулся вниз, сгущаясь на глазах. Для призрака он был чертовски реален — полупрозрачный, совершенно седой старик с острым взглядом и надменным лицом.

— Тревога, — сказал он, обращаясь к Тони. — Сэр, к замку приближается войско, приблизительная численность…

— Можешь не считать, старина, Обадайя приволок сюда всё, что мог. И пушки.

— И пушки, — подтвердил Джарвис. –Но к Башне движется парламентёр. Прикажете подготовить установку для пуска молний?

— Нет! — в один голос сказали Стив, Тони и Тор. Все трое посмотрели друг на друга с одинаковым удивлением. Потом Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Уверен, у каждого свои причины. Я… не смогу драться сам. Не с Обадайей. Так уж вышло.

— Почему? — изумился Стив и тут же понял, насколько бестактен был этот вопрос. Тони ничего не сказал, просто отвернулся; даже его чешуя, казалось, потускнела на мгновение. — Прости. 

— Не за что, — Тони покосился на Тора. — А ты почему против молний?

— Я не могу вот так обойтись с братом, — объяснил Тор, — я хочу примириться с ним, а не воевать. Как потом объяснить, почему я встретил его молниями в лицо? 

— Кроме того, — напомнил Стив, — там внизу наши люди. Рыцари, как я. Обадайя заморочил им головы, но это их беда, а не вина, и каждая смерть будет на нашей совести. 

— Твоя честь тебя однажды погубит, — проворчал Тони и встал. — Что же, пойду встречать гостей. Приятно будет полюбоваться на то, как Обадайю перекосит, — он покосился на Стива и спросил, понизив голос,— сможешь, если придётся, как следует меня оглушить, сэр рыцарь?

В этот раз Стив не стал задавать вопросов. Хватило одного взгляда на Тони, чтобы убедиться: просто так тот просить не стал бы. По крайней мере, не о таком. Потому он просто кивнул и про себя понадеялся, что бить Тони по затылку не придётся.

— Я пойду с вами, — Тор поднялся, разминая плечи. Плащ, ещё недавно такой истрёпанный, теперь лежал на них богатым, как закат, кармином. — Нужно поприветствовать брата.

— А нам что, отсиживаться тут? — Наташа выскользнула из-за стола; её друг уже проверял на прочность лук самого мрачного вида. — Ну уж нет. Займём позиции и подстрахуем вас от всяких неожиданностей.

— Прискорбных, — подтвердил Соколиный Глаз. —Я бы на месте Обадайи точно устроил парочку. 

Стив не успел даже вмешаться, как эти двое исчезли, а Тор, восхищённо поглядев вслед, заметил:

— Истинная валькирия, созданная для битв. Пожалуй, в Мидгарде не всё так плохо, как мне показалось поначалу.

Поднимаясь по узкой лестнице, Стив не удержался и спросил его:

— Эти узоры на земле. Они ведь все собраны из наших гербов — Старки, Гранты, Филлипсы, даже орёл Дома Фьюри, и тот в точности такой, как на стяге. Это ведь не может быть случайностью?

— Конечно, нет, — отозвался Тор, бодро шагая вверх. — Это память о давних временах, когда я ещё жил здесь. Тогда мы сражались бок о бок: я, твой пращур, предки всех этих людей. Весь Мидгард тогда был опасным местом, и я не мог бросить своих людей сражаться в одиночку. Я и сейчас не могу.

— Так почему ты ушёл? — шагая за ним, спросил Стив. Он не был обижен на Тора — тот всё-таки не был богом его матери и его собственным, но любопытство брало верх над осмотрительностью. Да и по природе своей Стив не был из тех, кто долго осторожничает. — Это из-за Локи?

Тор быстро кивнул и проговорил, понизив голос:

— Время в Асгарде течёт иначе. Я думал, что скоро вернусь, но на всякий случай оставил своим благородным друзьям немного молний. Они заверяли, что будут пользоваться ими только во благо. Не хотел бы я сейчас узнать, что они меня обманули.

Стив попытался вспомнить книги, которые успел прочесть в пути, выкраивая для этого самое драгоценное, что только существует на свете: время. Там пять минут, здесь полчаса, пара часов перед сном, если удавалось рассмотреть прыгающие строчки… и разве ещё тогда он не поймал себя на ощущении, что после множества пышных и подробных описаний битв минувшего натыкается на невидимую, но прочную стену? Словно кто-то решил не писать о том, что действительно случилось в Мидгарде тогда, давным-давно? Словно кто-то другой тщательнейшим образом перерывал каждую книгу, каждую хронику, и беспощадно вымарывал упоминания об Асгарде и его обитателях, но всё-таки не смог вычеркнуть всего?

— Не думаю, что те, кто знал тебя, решился бы на обман, — сказал Стив. — Их наследники — возможно, но не они сами. Ты… умеешь производить впечатление, сэр Одинсон.

Большое лицо Тора осветилось радостью, и он толкнул дверь так, что чуть не снёс её с петель.

— Я и не только это умею… — гордо начал он и замолчал, глядя сверху вниз. Там, на обширном поле и возле леса, и рядом со рвом, и чуть ли не до самого горизонта простиралось море голов. Длинные флаги вились в воздухе, острые наконечники пик блестели, как и шлемы, султаны на конских головах трепало ветром, вдалеке всё ещё тянулся медленный обоз, пушечные жерла недобро смотрели в сторону Башни, глупым и неуместным казался маленький человечек в белой накидке парламентёра — как можно верить словам посланца мира, если за его спиной щерится готовая броситься война?

А впереди всего этого бесчисленного войска на тяжёлом помосте, укрытом красным бархатом, восседал на своём передвижном троне король Обадайя, узурпатор.

— Вот же он! — возопил Тор. Его внимания, как видно, не привлекли ни пушки, ни войско, ни даже сам Обадайя с воинственно торчащей бородой и дюжиной стражников, готовых броситься на каждого, кто подойдёт слишком близко; тот, кого он искал, уже подобрался к Обадайе вплотную и сидел теперь по правую руку, блестя золотым рогатым шлемом. Его плащ стлался по ветру, посох с горящим синим камнем сиял, указывая путь, и даже сейчас, не видя его лица, Стив был уверен — асгардский колдун усмехается тонкой змеиной усмешкой.

— Да, — тихо сказал Тор, точно прочитав его мысль. — Да, вот такой он, Локи.

В его голосе слышалась такая тоска, что Стив невольно посочувствовал этому огромному, нечеловечески сильному и древнему существу. Трудно, должно быть, казаться богом, пусть даже одним из многих. По крайней мере, не легче, чем быть человеком, а уж это и вовсе самое нелёгкое из дел…

Локи поднял голову, и у Стива сами собой сжались кулаки. Расстояние не позволяло видеть его усмешки, но это было и не нужно — внезапным холодом продрало сердце. Стив обернулся, ища глазами Тони — отчего-то это казалось ужасно важным, увидеть Тони прямо сейчас, — и легче не стало. Тони стоял у самого каменного края, изгрызенного ветром, и выглядел так, что Стив невольно подался вперёд, забыв о том, как это глупо — бояться, что дракон разобьётся, упав с высоты. Поймать, удержать, спасти!

Видимо, Тони прочёл что-то из этого на его лице, потому что перестал стискивать крошащийся каменный край и крикнул, без труда перекрывая поднимавшийся снизу звон и скрежет:

— Стейн!

Обадайя задрал вверх бородатое лицо и произнёс что-то, что унёс ветер. Впрочем, Стив не пытался выхватить из шума его слова; хватило и того, что Стейн улыбался, и это была такая улыбка, которой Стив предпочёл бы никогда не увидеть вновь. Он поднял руку, точно собираясь отдать команду, и Тони мотнул головой.

— Мне всё равно, — пробормотал он. Это было ложью, Стив видел по его лицу — вставшие дыбом чешуйки блестели режущими краями, гребень топорщился, как плавник рыбы, которую волокут на сушу, когти клацали, когда Тони пытался стиснуть кулаки. — Я… не… поддамся!

К нему бросились сразу трое: Стив, Пеппер и отчего-то Сэм: клекоча, он кружил над головой Тони и хлопал крыльями в полнейшем негодовании. Пеппер, не боясь ударов нервно дёргающегося хвоста, схватила Тони за одну руку, а Стив — за вторую.

— Тресни меня по голове, сэр рыцарь, — почти простонал Старк. — Очень тебя прошу.

— Что происходит? — потребовала Пеппер, тряся Тони за плечо. — Что с тобой? 

— Почему вы просто не можете сделать как я прошу? — возопил Тони. Его глаза сверкнули уже не золотым, но алым. — У тебя что, сковородки кончились?

— Нет, но…

— Скорее, — почти умоляюще выдохнул Тони. — Или кроме всей этой братии, вам придётся драться ещё и со мной!

Стив, мало что понимая, уже занёс над ним руку, и вдруг Тор, отвернувшись от брата, подступил к ним, закрыв собой бледное солнце в разрывах несущихся туч. 

— Я мог бы понять, как кому-то может нравиться быть драконом, — сказал он, стискивая гигантский кулак. — Но быть рабом-драконом — нет. Такое нравиться никак не может.

— Я же просил! — рявкнул Тони и ощерился почти всерьёз. Узкая линия рта раскрылась — диковинное было зрелище, но Стив предпочёл бы никогда не видеть, как между узких губ появляется пламя, грозящее сжечь всё живое, — а по гребню побежали змейки маленьких молний. Камень, сиявший на груди, вспыхнул почти нестерпимым блеском, и в ту же секунду Тор, крякнув, схватил молот.

— Нет! — завопил Стив. Он буквально наяву видел, как разящее оружие, не знающее ни промаха, ни сочувствия, опускается на голову Тони, как тот падает, обливаясь кровью. Какого цвета у дракона кровь? — Это же Старк! Он…

Сощурившись, Тор отодвинул Пеппер — та вцепилась ему в локоть, но долго держаться не смогла, — и воздел молот над головой Тони.

— Нет! — снова крикнул Стив, но поздно: молот уже летел, описывая небольшую сверкающую дугу, и ударил Тони в грудь, так что камень, сиявший на ней злым тревожным светом, треснул и развалился на множество осколков. Грохот был оглушительный, словно кто-то уронил небеса на землю, и Башня сотряслась до основания, но Тони каким-то образом ещё стоял. Потом прорези глаз погасли, и он тяжело осел на каменный пол.

— ТЕБЕ ЭТО НЕ НУЖНО, ЧТОБ ЛЕТАТЬ, — прогремел Тор, вешая молот на пояс. Пеппер, вскрикнув, метнулась к нему, точно собираясь вцепиться в лицо, а Стив, чувствуя тонкий звон ярости в каждой жилке, бросился вперёд, не думая даже о том, что битва с асгардцем непременно станет для него последней, но тут Тони пошевельнулся и застонал.

— Чтоб тебя, — пробормотал он, садясь. Все, кто был рядом, застыли; Стив пытался вспомнить, как дышать, и всё никак не мог, а в воздухе звучал самый странный звук, какой он слышал в жизни: не грохот и не песня, но что-то тихое, звенящее и частое, словно из невидимой горсти сыпались мелкие монеты. Чешуи облетали с Тони, как золотые и алые кругляши листьев — вот из-под них показалась рука, лишившаяся когтей, вот с шеи сошла чешуйчатая бармица, вот мельчайшие золотые искры посыпались с лица, обнажая смуглую кожу, бородку, неожиданно мягкий рот и глаза, которые узнал бы всякий, кто хоть раз видел портреты Старков. — Что, что ты натворил?!

— Разбил волшбу, — твёрдо сказал Тор. — Ты можешь быть драконом и без этого.

Стив, не веря собственным глазам, увидел, как чешуи поднялись в воздух, окружая Тони сверкающим коконом, и каждая легла на положенное ей место, вот только те, что раньше закрывали лицо, теперь собрались в маску, похожую на поднятое забрало.

— Я… — выговорил Тони. — Обадайя вырвал из меня сердце, чтобы сделать из меня дракона. Послушного… — он сплюнул и добавил, скрипнув зубами, — и покорного. Это ему удалось не до конца — я вовремя смылся и занял оборону, но любой приличный колдун мог меня заставить…

— Не мог бы, — усмехнулся Тор. — Ты бы скорее умер. Я видел, как воины идут в последнее сражение. У тебя было точно такое лицо, никакая чешуя этого не скроет. И Локи — гораздо больше, чем просто хороший колдун. Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

— А нам — объяснить Обадайе кое-что важное, — сказал Стив. Он всё ещё не мог ни смотреть на Тони, ни по-настоящему отвести взгляд. Драконом тот был неотразим, привлекая внимание и заставляя мечтать о небе и головокружительной высоте; логично было бы ожидать, что человеком он покажется бледнее и незначительнее, но вот удивительно — всё вышло наоборот. Стив словно только сейчас по-настоящему увидел его, лишившегося маски, и с каждой секундой тот притягивал к себе всё больше. Может быть, что-то такое было в глазах. Может быть, права была мать, уверявшая Стива в том, что по-настоящему важного человека он узнает сразу, едва только встретит. Может быть, Тони просто наконец-то был собой, и именно это оказалось важнее всего. — Подробно объяснить.

— Например? — поинтересовался Брюс. Всё это время он смирно стоял в стороне, но теперь начал разбухать и зеленеть, как бревно, брошенное в воду. Его сутана треснула на спине, сквозь прореху стали видны мышцы, с каждой секундой делавшиеся внушительней. — Что нельзя захватывать трон, который тебе не принадлежит?

— Нельзя превращать человека в чудовище, — подхватил Стив, — и врать всем, что таким он всегда и был, и ничего никогда не изменится.

— Что правда в конце концов всегда выплывет наружу, — подсказала Пеппер, становясь рядом и нехорошо поглядывая вниз. — Мы с Джарвисом вам поможем. Молниями можно ведь не только убивать, хватит и чтобы напугать хорошенько.

— Локи молний не боится, — отозвался Тор и снова с уважением поглядел на Брюса. Тот уже совсем перестал напоминать человека и стоял теперь, опустив гигантские зелёные кулаки и с недобрым интересом глядя на происходящее внизу. — Когда всё это кончится, мы с тобой непременно подерёмся.

— Халк хотеть, — согласился Брюс и внезапным резким движением перебросил огромное тело через край парапета. Пеппер ахнула, но Брюс, быстро перебирая конечностями, пополз вниз, как огромный паук, и вскоре уже стоял на земле, недобро озираясь по сторонам. Пехотинцы шарахнулись от него, истерически заржала чья-то лошадь, и Стив быстро повернулся к Тони.

— Попробуй взлететь, как раньше, — предложил он. — Тор лгать не станет.

Тони кивнул и расставил руки, как человек, балансирующий на тонком льду. Осколки колдовского камня хрустели под его ногами, но что-то другое, горячо пульсирующее, засветилось сквозь нагрудник; изумление проступало на лице Тони тем яснее, чем выше он поднимался в воздух. Хвост нервно извивался, узкие крылья поворачивались, как ищущие пальцы, но вот, наконец, Тони поверил в то, что всё ещё может летать, и широко улыбнулся.

— Иди-ка сюда, Стив, — пригласил он, позабыв обо всяких «сэр рыцарь». — Если, конечно, доверяешь.

Конечно, Стив доверял.

У подножия Башни неожиданно оказалось холодней, чем наверху — или Стива просто продирал мороз от вида множества достойных людей, обманутых Обадайей, и от смерти, жадно дышавшей в лицо и ему, и Тони, и всем, кто был вокруг. Помост с троном был близок, как никогда, и от одного взгляда на Обадайю сами собой сжимались кулаки.

— Полегче, Стив, — Тони опустился на истоптанную конскими копытами землю. Неподалёку звучно приземлился Тор и тут же, не тратя времени даром, пошёл к помосту. Сидевший рядом с Обадайей колдун поднялся, перехватывая посох, и воздух вокруг него пошёл морозными узорами, заставив шарахнуться всех, кто был слишком близко — кроме Тора. Тот огромными шагами добрался до трона и протянул пустые руки с раскрытыми ладонями.

— Брат!

— Обадайя, — в ту же секунду сказал Тони. Голос у него был нехороший, на груди опять стало разгораться пламя. — Кажется, нам есть о чём поговорить.

Обадайя уже стоял на ногах; его взгляд переходил от Локи, явно о нём позабывшего, к поражённому происходящим войску. Стражники, стоявшие неподалёку, двинулись вперёд, но Халк, появившись за спиной Стива, пару раз звучно ударил кулаком о раскрытую ладонь, и они, переглядываясь, попятились.

Так всегда бывает со злодеями: в конце концов каждый из них остаётся один, как бы сильна и крепка ни была стража. Должно быть, Обадайя тоже это понял: его взгляд метнулся в сторону единственного оставшегося союзника, но Локи уже не было рядом. Он невероятным образом висел в воздухе и поднимался всё выше, а рука Тора крепко держала его за край плаща. 

— Они будут драться, — пробасил Халк. — Не здесь. 

Стиву невольно подумалось, что эта битва будет самой странной из всех, и что её уж точно не опишет ни один хронист, хотя бы потому, что тучи, налетевшие невесть откуда, всё быстрее затягивали небо. Потом их прорезала длинная синяя молния, извилистая, как змея. Тут же ударила другая, золотая и чистая, и оглушительный гром донёсся откуда-то из невообразимой высоты.

Обадайя совсем не по-королевски сплюнул на землю.

— Даже не пытайся меня атаковать, Старк, — предупредил он, крепко сжимая кулак. — Я могу заставить тебя…

— Уже не можешь, — спокойно сказал Тони. — А вот что ты можешь, тебе объяснит сэр Стив. У меня как-то не хватает пристойных слов, а неподалёку — дама.

Стив выступил вперёд. Благородная ярость, уместная в эту минуту, подевалась куда-то, и теперь, глядя на Обадайю, он чувствовал только брезгливую усталость.

— Я верил тебе, — просто сказал он и, наполовину вытащив меч, вновь вбил его в ножны. — А теперь ты не стоишь даже моего меча. 

— Благородный рыцарь, — усмехаясь, произнёс Обадайя. — Между королём и драконом ты выбираешь…

— Он не дракон! — выдохнул Стив и метнулся вперёд. Стражники, ринувшиеся наперерез, отлетели прочь, как опавшие листья; Халк поймал одного из них за ногу и стал крутить перед собой с выражением почти детского в своей искренности восторга на лице. Стражник вопил, уронив копьё, и Халк бросил его и принялся за следующего. Чья-то лошадь взбесилась от зрелища, к которому не мог быть готов даже самый сдержанный скакун,и понеслась прочь, руша ряды и увлекая за собой нервно ржущих товарок; войско смешалось в секундной растерянности, и в эту секунду Стив сбил Обадайю с ног, заставив рухнуть и королевский штандарт. — А ты — ты не король!

Словно подтверждая его слова, с Башни ударил сноп молний, рассыпаясь в искры, и совсем молодой стражник, разинув рот, сорвал с головы шлем.

— Знак короля! — завопил он. — Знак короля, смотрите все! Знак короля!

Стив, догоняя уползающего Обадайю,тоже не удержался от короткого взгляда — и понял, что вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет увиденное. Может быть, даже попытается нарисовать, хотя передать такое попросту невозможно. Вся Башня светилась живым огнём, оплетающим её, как диковинный быстро растущий плющ; в небе над ней росло целое дерево, выпуская всё новые и новые ветви, пока они не заполнили собой всё небо. На мгновение вся Башня осветилась, и в этом жарком сиянии появилась Пеппер: хрупкая фигурка, вычерченная с потрясающей ясностью. Прядки над её лбом стояли дыбом и светились, как нимб, и она кричала что-то, чего Стив не мог разобрать. 

— Не…возможно, — выдохнул Тони. Его глаза стали ещё больше прежде, рот раскрылся в изумлении. — Никакой мощности не хватит! Как они ухитрились?!

Стив многое бы сказал ему о том, что возможно и что нет, и как не бывает ничего невозможного, если стоишь за правое дело, но Обадайя кинулся на него, пытаясь ударить кинжалом, и пришлось сбить его с ног ещё раз. И ещё раз. В конце концов, Стив скрутил его и связал его же собственным плащом.

— Королевский суд, — тяжело пообещал он. — Вот что тебя ждёт. Все бароны, которых ты разорил, все земли, по которым прошлась твоя конница, все благородные люди, которых ты превратил в своих слуг — все они соберутся, чтобы вынести тебе приговор, Стейн. 

Шипя и плюясь, Обадайя ощерился ему в лицо.

— Ты… тощий! — выкрикнул он. — Слабый, ничтожный мальчишка! Вся твоя сила взята у ведьмы, а ты хочешь стать королём!

Стив рассмеялся — так свободно, как никогда прежде.

— Вот уж нет, — сказал он. — Я просто парень из Брук-Лии-на-Реке. Королём станет Старк.

— Ещё чего, — отозвался Тони и взмыл в воздух. Несколько стрел, пущенных скорее от растерянности, чем от настоящей надежды подстрелить дракона, отскочили от его чешуи, за нагрудником вспыхнуло белое пламя. — Ни за какие блага мира!

Стив повернулся к нему, глядя на то, как въяве воплотились его давнишние рисунки и предсказание ведьмы, которого он почти не помнил, но сейчас вспоминал всё ясней. Летающий человек и ясная Звезда Грантов у него на груди. Можно было не сомневаться: Тони её не уронит, и Стиву, пожалуй, нечего было желать, вот разве что…

Как всё-таки целуется человек, который был драконом?

Это Стив собирался выяснить как можно скорей. 

***

— …править нами справедливо и милосердно, защищая добрых людей и их благо.

— Клянусь, — произнесла Пеппер. Её косы под отброшенной вуалью сияли ярче золотого венца, поднесённого епископом, и она невольно покосилась на Тора, спокойно и с достоинством наблюдавшего за происходящим. 

Епископ поджал губы и глянул на Стива, как на единственную свою надежду. Несколько раз до коронации он уже пытался добиться того, чего Стив никак не мог ему дать, напирая на истинность своей веры и то, как важно для простых людей не забивать себе голову опасной ересью о далёких золотых башнях Асгарда и тех, кто приходит с небес, но Стив, уважая его старость и сан, неизменно отвечал вежливым отказом. Устав от этих попыток, он предложил всё-таки возвести на трон наследника Старков, и епископ, побледнев, пробормотал что-то о том, что хорошо воспитанная дочь барона гораздо лучше того, кто отрицает само существование господа, а вдобавок к этому смеет утверждать, что священные молнии может пускать любой, росли бы только руки из плеч, а не пониже. Стив тогда посоветовал ему не расстраиваться: существование всех других богов Тони тоже отрицал, а уж после того, как примирившийся с братом, изрядно потрёпанный Локи попытался ударить его посохом в грудь и потерпел неудачу, а разозлённый Халк кинулся на защиту друга…

Да уж, очень многое случилось за неполный месяц после победы над Обадайей.

Коронация шла своим чередом, и Стив, убедившись в том, что к Пеппер уже выстроилась длинная очередь рыцарей, торопящихся присягнуть молодой королеве, тихо выскользнул из залы. Несколько пышных комнат, разряженных к празднику, длинная галерея предков, короткий взгляд в глаза Марии Старк, чей портрет теперь висел в подобающей компании вместо того, чтобы лежать между книг и реторт, кивок бесшумно проскользнувшей по своим тайным делам Наташе, и, наконец, перед Стивом открылась простая дверь временного обиталища Тони. Дубина, которого тот привёз из Башни, тут же подкатился к нему, радостно переливаясь огнями, и Стив привычно погладил его по тому, что после некоторых колебаний решил считать головой.

Тони работал; в кожаном фартуке и простой рубахе, как мастеровой, склонился над чешуйчатыми латами и что-то увлечённо творил в самой их глубине. Услышав Стива, он обернулся, сияя усмешкой.

— Сэр первый рыцарь королевы? — ехидно поинтересовался он. — Ну, как всё прошло?

— Я не присягал.

Тони поднял брови и отложил крошечный молоточек, которым только что подгонял детали по размеру.

— А я думал, ты будешь первым в очереди, — заметил он. — Что произошло? В последнюю секунду решил, что недостоин?Пеппер наслушалась сплетен о вашей с ней скорой свадьбе и решила не искушать судьбу? Тор воспротивился, хотя с чего бы?

— Глупости, — усмехнулся Стив и подошёл к нему. Рубаха кое-где потемнела от пота, а ворот её прилип к шее, но это не могло скрыть отчётливых тёмных пятен: вчера, спасаясь от предкоронационного безумия, они заперлись в одной из пустующих спален и дали волю чувствам. Стиву до сих пор делалось несколько неловко, стоило вспомнить, как он стонал и вскрикивал под прикосновениями обжигающих губ и пальцев. Всё прочее он отказывался вспоминать: латы делались тесны. — Я просто… не вижу смысла, вот и всё. Защищать простых людей я смогу и без королевского шеврона на плече, и Пеппер всегда может рассчитывать на мою помощь. 

— А я говорил, — заявил Тони. Он улыбался всё шире, и всё-таки в улыбке этих зацелованных губ Стив угадывал тайный страх. — Говорил тебе, что вся эта дворцовая муть — не для тебя, Стив. Тебе бы странствовать. 

Стив обнял его, притянул к себе, пачкаясь копотью и ничуть не тревожась о том, что выглядит неподобающим для рыцаря королевы образом. Он и не был больше рыцарем — и это ничего не отняло, только подарило. Вспомнить хоть, как они с Тони впервые поцеловались… но это обжигающее воспоминание, караулившее за углом, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило прямо сейчас. Тони целовал его так же истово, как в первый раз, привычные к латам пальцы быстро расправлялись с кожаными ремешками…

— Завтра уедем? — тяжело дыша и стараясь содрать с Тони мешающийся фартук, предложил Стив. — Оставим Сэма, и Брюса, и этих двоих… 

— Пусть сперва асгардцы вернутся домой, где бы он ни был, этот их Асгард, — Тони, раскрасневшись, сам рванул с себя рубаху. — Пеппер просила. Локи, конечно, раскаялся. Ну знаешь, в его стиле.

— Я не обязан разбираться в этих ваших глупых людских делах, — процитировал Стив. Именно с этого заявления в зале, где благородные люди судили узурпатора, и начался полный переполох, едва не дошедший до плебейской кабацкой драки. — Да, он умеет быть невыносимым, но Тор его любит всем сердцем.

Тони как-то замер при этих словах, но тут же встряхнулся и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Стив не отказал, но, прежде чем Тони потянул его к простой постели, небрежно задвинутой в угол, придержал за плечи и сказал:

— Не только Локи бывает невыносимым, знаешь?

— Что, снова претензии? — изумился Тони, и в его голосе Стиву послышался отчётливый драконий рык. — Да ничего я не делал с молниями, это Тор и его представления о достойной битве, и потом, согласись, коронацию Пеппер это сильно облегчило: дева в священном огне, валькирия и как там её ещё назы…

— Королевское золото, — подсказал Стив, — и я сейчас не об этом.

Тони был таким красивым. Раскрасневшимся от внутреннего огня гораздо сильнее, чем мог бы раскраснеться от работы с печью, смуглым, свободным. Шрамы на его груди, оставшиеся после злого колдовства Обадайи и доброго — Тора, затянулись поразительно быстро и походили теперь на след от ударившей молнии: поистине королевская печать и добрый знак. У Стива руки сами тянулись обнять его, прижать к себе, забыть обо всём, но он взял себя в руки и сказал:

— Я о том, что не только Тор умеет любить по-настоящему. Несмотря ни на что, даже на кровные узы. 

— Даже не хочу об этом думать, эти их вольные асгардские нравы…— начал Старк и осёкся, глянул на Стива тёмными жгучими глазами. — Погоди-ка, я верно тебя понимаю, сэр рыцарь? 

— Просто Стив, — с облегчением выдохнул Стив и притянул его к себе. — Но, поверь, от этого я люблю тебя не меньше. И знаешь что?

— Что?

—Помнишь, ты язвил про мой обет? Так вот, в королевстве всё-таки настали мир и благоденствие, — напомнил Стив. — Теперь, как человек чести, я просто обязан…

Тони застонал и укусил его, требуя уняться.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив. — Я понимаю, это не лучший способ сделать предложение. Но обещай, что подумаешь над ним.

Тони застонал и снова укусил его, на этот раз любовно.

— Иногда мне хочется тебя украсть, - признался он. — Спрятать в самом глубоком подземелье Башни, знать, что ты мой и только мой. Потом я смотрю на тебя, Стивен Грант Роджерс, и знаешь что я думаю?

Стив уже целовал его, обжигаясь каждым прикосновением и чувствуя, что взлетает: без крыльев и помощи дракона, без колдовства и волшбы, даже без тех лёгких крыльев, что Тони в приступе веселья собрал для Соколиного Глаза, стоило тому пожаловаться, что взбираться на дозорную башню замка уж очень долго и хлопотно. Он просто взлетал, и Тони летел вместе с ним, вот и всё.

— Я думаю, — серьёзно сказал Тони, — что вот оно, королевское золото. Прямо сейчас у меня в руках. 

— Ну так не выпускай меня никогда, хотя это ужасно самонадеянно, говорить о себе такие вещи, — сказал Стив и поцеловал его снова.— Кстати, золото — не самое ценное в этом мире.

Тони рассмеялся и прижал его к себе.

—Ты — самое ценное, — сказал он, прежде чем им обоим изменила способность говорить. — Драконье золото, королевское… чушь. Ты сам, Стивен Грант Роджерс, для меня дороже всего, смирись с этим.

Королевские рыцари никогда не должны соглашаться с чем-то, что считают неправедным, так что Стив просто кивнул и прижался к нему, чувствуя, как горячо колотится в груди сердце.

Если это и означало быть драконьим сокровищем — он был совсем не против.

**Author's Note:**

> *Стэн Ли англ. StanLee; имя при рождении — Стэнли Мартин Либер


End file.
